Triwizard Love
by FacingFireTogether
Summary: During the Summer, while at the Dursleys, Harry gets an unexpected but pleasant visitor. It's Hermione. Her parents are spiting up and she also found out some horrible news and needs comfort...but when it leads to something more the school year will be their most difficult yet. PLEASE REVIEW! No flames H/HR
1. An Unwelcome Visitor

**Author's Note: So this is a new H/HR fanfic I came up with while watching Sorcerer's stone. I know some others have written fanfics similer to this but I wanted to try my own version with my own twists and plot. Note there is a fair chance this will get a sequal. PLEASE Review, it helps a TON. No flames**

It was a cloudy, rainy morning at Private Drive. The potential boring looking suburdan street looked even more gray with the weather.

The paved streets were slippery and wet from the rain, the lightly colored stone sidewalks now darkened from the wetness.

The playground was completely not useable, the swings having small puddles of water on them and in the wood chips under them.

The slide was soaked and slippery and the seesaw was dripping, soaked. The rain had been going back and fourth from heavy to drizzly all morning.

For Harry Potter, the weather didn't make much of a difference for him. He mostly stayed in his room during any weather day.

He looked at his calender once more. It was still two weeks until going back to Hogwarts. Two long, dragging out weeks of living with the Dursleys.

Harry spent his morning drawing owls, reading his school books and waiting for any owls from his friends.

Suddenly a large elderly gray owl flew in. It was soaking wet from the rain and flapped its wings furiously to dry off.

"Erol!", Harry said. It was Ron's old owl, with him a package and a letter. Harry took them and read the letter from Ron.

_**Dear Harry, Happy Birthday!**_

_**Sorry if its early, heard it was supposed to be a really rainy summer. **_

_**Figured I should just send it now before Erol doesn't want to go out. I sent you a cake with some**_

_**Honeydukes sweets that I had brought home with me the previous school year. Also have you heard from Hermione? I haven't got one letter from her this summer. **_

_**Anyway, see you on the Hogwarts Express**_

_**Ron**_

Harry thought...he hadn't heard from Hermione at all this year either. He felt worried. Hermione was his muggle born friend, she had brown bushy hair and chocolate brown eyes.

She also had a bit of darkness about her eyes. Harry could never tell if it was eye shadow or just her natural eye shade.

He sighed worried, hoping to hear from her soon. Harry opened the package as Erol flew off. The cake was chocolate and had blue icing on it, plus he got 2 chocolate frogs, 3 pumpkin pasties, a Jelly Skull and some Sugar quills.

Harry smiled digging in, the Dursleys always limiting his food. Harry finished soon enough, he hid what he couldn't eat until later under his bed.

Harry sighed, he didn't want to send Hedwig out in this weather but he found it really strange neither himself or Ron heard from Hermione.

Harry got a piece of parchment and a quill, along with a bottle of ink. He soaked the tip of the quill in black ink and began to write.

_**Dear Hermione, **_

_**How's your summer been? I just got a letter from Ron and he said he hasn't heard from you.**_

_**I hope you're all right. Please write back if possible. **_

_**Harry**_

Harry gave the letter to Hedwig, who clicked her beak, unhappy about flying out in this weather. "Sorry girl, I wouldn't make you if it wasn't important", Harry said to his snowy owl.

Hedwig flew off into the rainy weather.

Harry sighed, he decided to go downstairs. The usual scene was playing out once again. Petunia was making breakfast, Vermon was reading the paper while Dudley was stuffing his face with cookies.

"Shame Marge can't visit this coming Christmas", said Vermon. "Potter finish making this", ordered Petunia.

Harry sighed, getting sick of it but he walked over wanting to avoid an argument and continued to make the eggs and bacon.

"Perhaps Marge can visit for the Easter Holiday", said Petunia. Dudley although enjoying his cookies, was pouting big time because he couldn't walk to the newly opened Ice cream shop due to the weather.

Harry suddenly regretted walking down here. He finished making the breakfast and soon retreated back upstairs.

To his surprise, Hedwig was already back. She had a letter from Hermione. Harry walked over and took it. Hedwig flew into her cage, cleaning her feathers and drying off.

Harry read the letter aloud:

_**Harry, **_

_**I'm so sorry for not writing! I've been so caught up in things I completely forgot. **_

_**I even forgot to write Ron. It hasn't been the most pleasant summer this year at all...but nevermind. You of all people know about that. Sorry for such a short letter but...its hectic here. **_

_**Love from**_

_**Hermione**_

Harry blinked rereading the letter over and over. Something didn't sound right at all. It was not like Hermione at all to forget to write her best friends.

Harry bit his lip, unsure if he should write back or try and sneak out to go see her. Then he felt like an idiot. He didn't even know pacifically where Hermione lived.

Harry sighed. He wrote a reply

_**Hermione, **_

_**Maybe its just me but you sound awful. Hectic how? Are you okay? Don't worry, I'm willing to listen if you need someone to talk to. Please write back. **_

_**Harry**_

A highly irritated Hedwig saw him folding yet another letter. "Hedwig I'm sorry", Harry said. Hedwig grabbed the letter with her beak roughly and flew off.

Harry sighed, awaiting her reply. But Hermione didn't write back all day. When Hedwig returned by afternoon, no reply was with her.

This worried Harry more. Hours passed...3' o clock, 4' o clock, 5' o clock...soon it was 7 in the evening.

Harry was upstairs reading History of Magic by Bathlida Bagshot. It seemed quiet enough, when suddenly Vermon bellowed "POTTER!".

Harry almost jumped by how sudden it was. "Get down here!", yelled Vermon again. Harry blinked...now what did he do?

He went downstairs...to see the front door was wide open, it was pouring out rain and there standing in the doorway was...

"Hermione!", Harry said shocked. "You know this girl?", demanded Vermon angrily.

"Yes...", replied Harry, he rushed over. Hermione's hair was soaked from the rain and she had a bag with her, it seemed pack full of things.

"Hermione what happened?", Harry asked. Hermione bit her lip. Before she could answer, Vermon spoke again.

"Is this one of your freaky friends from that school?", he demanded. Harry glared at Vermon. He took Hermione's hand and brought her upstairs to his room.

"You stay up there!", yelled Vermon. "Hermione what happened?", Harry asked worriedly. Hermione sat down on his bed.

She looked as if she had been crying, her bag was filled with things. It seemed very clear to Harry that Hermione had run away from home.


	2. Comfort

Hermione clutched the bag handle in her hands tightly. "Hermione what happened?", Harry repeated worriedly.

"Harry, I..I'm sorry for just...showing up like this", she said. "Stop apoligizing...and tell me what happened", Harry said.

"I'm sorry...I must have caused you so much trouble...with your Aunt and Uncle", said Hermione.

Harry didn't like this...she didn't sound like the Hermione he knew at all. "Hermione! Snap out of it and tell me what happened!", Harry said more firm. Hermione looked at him.

"Oh Harry...my...parents. They are getting divorced", Hermione said. "I know its horrible to say something like that to you", she cried.

"No...its okay", Harry said seeing his normally strong friend was falling apart. "All they have done all summer is argue...they hit me with it the first day of Summer", Hermione said.

"Then they asked me...who do I want to live with?", Hermione seemed to be fighting tears but some were too strong and heavy for her to hold back.

"That's...messed up of them to ask you that", Harry said shocked. "I decided to stay with mom but...oh Harry", Hermione seemed to be in hysterics. There was clearly more.

"Hermione...there's clearly something else", Harry said. "It's...it's nothing. Its silly really", Hermione said.

"No tell me, what is it?", asked Harry. "Harry its...do you remember last year when we both got attacked by the whomping willow?", asked Hermione.

"Yes...", replied Harry. Hermione pushed her hair back behind her ear trying to find the proper words.

"One of the branches hit me hard in the stomach...I didn't think anything of it until...the start of the summer", Hermione said.

Harry looked at her worriedly. "You got hurt from it?", he asked worriedly. "I...I woke up one morning and my stomach hurt really bad...not like having to throw up, it was more like it ached", Hermione said.

"The pain got so severe my parents rushed me to the hospital, worried it was my appendix", Hermione went on.

"And?", asked Harry. "It wasn't that...it...I got permanent damage and...I...I can never get pregnant", Hermione finished, shakily.

"Oh...", Harry said. "I mean its not like I wanted kids during now! Our school year...but when I grow up...I always wanted children", Hermione admitted.

Harry never knew this. "Oh Hermione...I'm...so sorry", Harry said, he felt terrible. "Can't the doctors fix it?", asked Harry.

"No...not even St. Mungos", replied Hermione weakly. Harry sat down by her, Hermione suddenly broke down crying on his shoulder.

Harry stroked her hair and held her hand. "I'm guessing you ran away...?", Harry asked. "Not...really. I just needed to stay somewhere else for the rest of the summer", replied Hermione weakly.

Harry stroked her shoulder. After a few moments of silence, Hermione seemed to bury her face in Harry's arm, crying softly.

Harry kept looking at her, so worried. But also so...happy she was here with him. Ever since they first met, Harry had the largest crush on her.

After all, she was the first witch he met at Hogwarts. "Harry?", asked Hermione, she seemed to calm down.

"Sorry...I was thinking about when we first met", Harry admitted. Hermione's cheeks turned red slightly.

"I was a complete brat back then", she said. Harry looked at her. "Ron thought that but I thought you were...sassy", replied Harry, he turned red.

"Sassy? That's a strange way to look at the bratty know-it-all", Hermione giggled weakly. "It's true, I always thought that", Harry said.

There was a pause. "I suppose I look hideous", said Hermione. Harry blinked. Sure her hair was soaked but she didn't look ugly at all.

"What are you talking about?", asked Harry. "My hair's a mess...although I've never been attractive...Malfoy made it clear last year I was ugly", said Hermione.

"You take his word for it?", said Harry. Hermione looked up at him. "I don't think you're ugly. I find you very beautiful", Harry said.

Hermione seemed to blush even more. "I'm not just saying that to make you feel better...I mean it", Harry said.

Hermione looked up at him again with beautiful brown eyes. "Harry...", she said softly. Harry looked into her eyes.

Hermione suddenly edged closer. Her lips were just inches from his. Harry suddenly pulled back. "No...I'm sorry Hermione", he said.

He felt like he was taking advantage of her since she was weak right now. "No...Harry...please...I...", Hermione bit her lip.

"I want this...", she said in a soft tone. Harry looked at her. "I...I know we're young...14 is a young age but I...I really like you", Hermione said.

"Okay...I've always loved you...", she admitted. Harry blushed. "I have too", he said. "Why the hell didn't we say before?", he said.

"I kinda fully realized it...last year", Hermione suddenly turned blood red almost. "I was um...I hit puberty last year...", Hermione said.

'It showed' Harry thought. Hermione was very irritable last year. Between the time turner and puberty...yep it explained it.

"I um...", Hermione played with her fingers. "Let's just say...when I...um...", Hermione suddenly went very red and shy.

"Oh...OH!", Harry realized. "...I thought of you and...you just...popped in my mind...and I...ugh that makes me sound like some scarlet woman!", Hermione cried.

She covered her face in shame. "Hermione...a scarlet woman is someone who sleeps around with every guy. You just masturbated...", Harry said, he turned red.

Hermione seemed to go redder if possible. "Listen I just...don't want to take advantage of you...you had a horrible time and...", Harry said.

Hermione suddenly couldn't take it, she kissed him. Her lips pressed up against his in a tender first kiss. They both tasted pumpkin pie.

They broke the kiss gently, Hermione breathed. "W-Wow...", said Harry. It was clear they had immense chemistry.

"Harry..I love you", Hermione said. They then kissed again...Hermione lay back on the bed while Harry kissed her lips.

They made out on the bed for a while. When suddenly Hermione seemed to press her body against Harry's. "H-Hermione...wait", Harry said.

Hermione breathed softly. "Hermione..no, we're too young for that", Harry said. "Harry please...I need you...", Hermione pleaded.

They both were so in love...and they couldn't control where this was going. Forgetting their age, they kissed again.

Harry wanted her now too. They kissed more deeper, and soon they were both undressed. Hermione moaned softly.

Harry's stomach twisted into a tight knot. Her moans sounded so beautiful, so sexy. They were not too loud or too quiet. It was like well balanced music.

Hermione moaned a bit louder, her breasts a B cup. She clutched Harry's hand tightly. When they were nearing the end, Hermione was crying out much louder.

Harry began to feel on edge the Dursleys would hear her. Hermione panted and cried out again. She seemed to be real close. Finally, Hermione cried out loudly in pleasure as they both reached climax. They didn't have to worry about Hermione getting pregnant because of her condition.

So neither of them thought of any protection charms. By morning, they were both fast asleep. Hermione was in Harry's arms.

Suddenly, the bedroom door swung open and Dudley was there. "Potter get up...!", he then saw Hermione.

Dudley's jaw dropped, he then ran out. "Crap! He's gonna tell!", Harry said, he got dressed and went after Dudley.


	3. Dudley's Big Mouth

"Dudley!", yelled Harry chasing his obese cousin. "You're in so much trouble Potter! You and that slut!", said Dudley.

He seemed like he couldn't wait to get Harry in this much trouble. "Dudley you can't tell them! Hermione has no other place to go!", yelled Harry.

Harry blocked Dudley from the stairs. "Look I'll make a deal with you!", Harry said. "What kind of a deal could you make with me? You're wasted space afterall", said Dudley.

Harry thought frantically. He had no choice but to play dirty too. "I'll tell Petunia about you sneaking her chocolates", Harry threatened.

Dudley was quiet. "I don't know what you're talking about", he lied. "Yes you do, I saw you sneak the whole box out on their anniversary, remember how angry Vermon was and you pinned it on me?", Harry said.

He knew this was a long shot, but it was all he had. "We'll see", said Dudley, he wanted to get Harry in this trouble but didn't want his parents to know the true thief either.

But then he thought..why would they believe Potter? "Yeah I'll let you off the hook", Dudley lied to Harry, he went downstairs grinning.

Harry sighed. Hermione appeared in the doorway, she got dressed. "This is all my fault", she said. "No its mine..", Harry said.

Hermione shook her head. "Harry I'm the one who...got it started. You even tried to tell me no", said Hermione.

"Is he going to tell?", asked Hermione. "I don't know", admitted Harry. They went downstairs to see the Dursleys eating breakfast.

"When is that friend of yours planning to leave?", demanded Vermon. Damn...Harry forgot about the fact Hermione wanted to stay until school.

"She'd like to stay until school begins", Harry replied. Vermon looked at Harry as though he was mad. "Completely out of the question! We have enough mouths to feed as it is!", yelled Petunia.

Harry fought back anger...if any house had more than enough mouths to feed it was the Weasley house...yet they were more kind and willing to share than anyone.

"It's only for two weeks", Harry pressed. "Absolutely not, boy! It's bad enough you're here, waste of space! Complete burden!", yelled Vermon.

He went to sip his coffee. "Excuse me but Harry is not a burden", Hermione spoke up. Harry froze. Petunia looked up from the stove shocked to see Hermione speak up to Vermon.

Even Dudley looked as if he had forgotten about his scheme to tell on Harry. Harry froze too. Vermon seemed to choke on his coffee.

"What did you say?", he demanded. "I said Harry is not a burden. Frankly I don't like the way you treat him", Hermione said.

Vermon starred at her, he seemed to be a shock she was talking back at him. "You listen here, girl! Whatever place you came from, you are NOT welcomed here! We got enough of a freak here! We don't need his freaky little girlfriend here!", yelled Vermon.

"She is NOT a freak!", defended Harry angrily. "And needn't I remind you...if my godfather knew you'd kick us out...", Harry began.

Vermon froze in fear. They were terrified of Harry's 'murderer' godfather. "You wouldn't!", he growled. "I would", Harry replied.

"Fine! Fine! She can...stay. But any weirdness! Any..._magic_ or other funny business, you're both out!", yelled Vermon angrily.

Dudley seemed to smirk. Harry and Hermione retreated upstairs. "They treat you THAT badly?", Hermione asked as they climbed the stairs.

Harry just nodded. "Harry...if I would have known so much sooner", she cried. "Don't worry", Harry said.

They went to Harry's bedroom. Harry then thought of something. "Mione..did I hurt you at all last night?", asked Harry worriedly.

Hermione blushed at the nickname. "It hurt a little at first but that's normal...it was...perfect after", she blushed.

Hermione began to unpack her things. Clothes, her wand, tons of books. A carrier containing her orange cat Crookshanks.

"Harry...", said Hermione then. "Yeah?", asked Harry. "Are you sure...you want to be with me?", asked Hermione.

Harry gaped at her. Of course he was sure. "Hermione..of course I am", Harry said. He sat by her holding her small soft hand.

"Harry we can't have children one day...", Hermione said. "We can adopt...maybe a surrogate", Harry said.

"No surrogate, you wouldn't believe the stories I've read about how badly that ended. We could adopt you're right but...", Hermione bit her lip.

Being a girl she wanted to experience pregnancy. "I understand Mione", Harry said, he rubbed her back.

Hermione and Harry spent the day mostly in the bedroom. Hermione read a lot while Harry wrote letters to Ron.

"Hermione...just in case Dudley screws us over...I'm going to ask Ron if we can stay", Harry said.

Hermione nodded, reading Hogwarts A History for the 10th time.

Harry damped his quill in ink and began to write.

_**Dear Ron, **_

_**It's been a really eventful two days. You're never going to believe all this. Hermione is here, at my house. Yes, she is here at the Dursleys. She arrived last night. It turns out her parents are divorcing and...well, when we all got injured from the Whomping Willow last year, she got damage and can't ever have kids. I suppose since Hermione's always been so tough we forget she still does have girl ways...and she admitted to me she wanted a baby one day...kind of...different, isn't it? To picture Hermione a mom. But it won't happen thanks to that bloody tree. Also...Dudley caught us doing something and in case he tells, we'll have to come to the Burrow, is that all right? **_

_**Harry**_

Harry decided not to say what happened last night. It seemed too personal for a letter. He sent Hedwig off with the letter. The snowy owl was in a better mood since it wasn't raining.

Although it remained cloudy. Hermione continued to stay focused on her book, Harry decided to read as well.

"Hermione...", Harry said. "Hmmm?", she asked. "What did St. Mungos say? About your injury?", he asked.

Hermione looked up from her book. "I didn't go there, I sent them a letter...they said they couldn't fix it", Hermione replied.

"Odd they told you that without examining you..", Harry said. "I thought so too", agreed Hermione. "But..the muggle doctor was very clear about it. And besides, my letter was very detailed. I'm sure if St. Mungos knew of something to help, they'd tell me", Hermione explained.

"Hermione...let me ask you. Is there any chance at all you can get pregnant?", asked Harry, slightly worried about last night.

Hermione was silent for a second. "The doctor said there was only a one percent chance...but that's nothing. He said there's so much damage...me getting pregnant would be something of a miracle...and...even if I did there would be complications", replied Hermione.

Harry nodded. If it was only one percent chance...then they had nothing to worry about. "Does it...ever hurt?", asked Harry worriedly.

Hermione shook her head. "No...I'm all right", replied Hermione. She closed her very thick book and set it on the table.

She then sat on the bed with Harry and cuddled into him. Harry stroked her shoulder. "I wish Hogwarts had a dance", Hermione said suddenly.

Harry blinked. "Well...so we could...you know, go out together", Hermione blushed. Harry also turned red.

"Well, how about we go to Hogsmeade together?", asked Harry. "That sounds nice...but we can't leave Ron completely out", Hermione said.

"Weekends, you and me. The rest can be us three", replied Harry. "Did you tell Ron? About us?", asked Hermione.

"I'm gonna wait and tell him in person. He's our best friend after all", Harry replied.

Hermione nodded. Suddenly Hedwig returned with a reply from Ron.

Harry got up and read it.

_**Harry, **_

_**What happened? Did you perform magic in front of them? Of course you and Hermione can come stay at the Burrow. And blimey! Hermione, our Hermione wanting a baby?! That's much too bizarre for me. But I do feel bad for her. I hope she's doing a bit better. You're welcomed to the Burrow anytime, you know that. **_

_**Ron**_

"He can be so insensitive", Hermione said. "Maybe he just can't picture you with a baby", said Harry. "Can you?", Hermione asked softly.

Harry hesitated. He pictured in his mind...Hermione holding a tiny bundle, a loving look in her eyes, and Harry by her.

Harry smiled. "I can...", he said. Hermione blushed. Suddenly they heard Vermon yell downstairs. "THEY DID WHAT?!", he screamed.

Dudley told on them. "Let's pack", said Harry, he was expecting this. Hermione nodded.


	4. Hogwarts Express

**Author's Note: I cut out the Qudditch World cup because I don't want it too close to the book/movie. Made that mistake before. But this will have the Triwizard Tournament and Yule Ball, and Voldemort returning. **

The Dursleys were more than happy to see Harry and Hermione leave. Petunia threw out every single sheet and cover on that bed...she truly went overkill.

Harry and Hermione took the Knight Bus to the Burrow. It was the typical wild ride, the bus spinning and throwing people all over.

When they finally got to the Burrow, they were both relieved to be out of the muggle world and back in the magical world.

The Burrow was a very tall home, it sat in a lonely field, there was a swamp and corn fields. There was a barn behind the house with piglets, chickens, several cats, a goat and also plenty magical creatures were about.

Pacifically Gnomes constantly running around the garden. Mrs. Weasley would be seen chasing them away with her broom.

"Hey guys!", waved Ron. He was outside. "Hey mate", grinned Harry. They soon went inside, Crookshanks running around outside, chasing the Gnomes.

Mrs. Weasley greatly appreciated the ginger cat's help, she gave him treats in return and extra attention.

"So tell me, what did you do? I bet you cursed Dudley finally", chuckled Ron. They sat in the living room.

Harry hesitated while Hermione turned red. Ron blinked at their weird reactions. "Uh...it wasn't magic...", said Hermione.

"Felt like it...", Harry muttered turning red. "The bloody hell are you two talking about?", asked Ron densely.

"We...we slept together", replied Hermione. Ron's jaw dropped while all of a sudden, Fred and George began whooping. They were spying.

"Whoa good going Harry!", said Fred. "You're a man now!", said George. "You were spying?!", yelled Hermione angrily.

"Bloody hell...", said Ron. "Yeah so we're...going out", Harry said. "Okay don't need to know the details!", said Ron putting his hands up.

"I'm happy you two are going out but no details please", said Ron. "Ronald, I don't fancy sharing my sex life with you", said Hermione.

Ginny had a different reaction. "Hermione you shouldn't be having sex this young...you could get pregnant", said Ginny.

Everyone looked at Ginny like she had just murdered Hermione. Ron had forgot to tell Ginny. "What?", asked Ginny.

Hermione suddenly ran upstairs. "What the hell happened?", asked Ginny. "I forgot to tell you", said Ron.

"Hermione..can't have children", explained Harry. Ginny gasped. "What?!", she cried. "When Hermione was hit in the stomach by the Whomping willow...it caused damage. She can't get pregnant", replied Harry.

"Oh my god...Hermione!", cried Ginny, she ran upstairs after her worried. Hermione was in the bedroom, she was in bed clutching a pillow.

"Hermione...I'm so sorry. Ron didn't tell me", cried Ginny worriedly. Hermione sniffed, she looked up. She could tell by the look on Ginny's face she really felt horrible.

Hermione sat up, she patted the bed. Ginny walked over and sat by her. "Its not your fault", said Hermione.

"Hermione I'm so sorry...I'm so very sorry", cried Ginny. Ginny was the only person Hermione ever told about wanting to have children.

The girls, being like sisters, talked about the future, what they would name their children and all of that.

Ginny, whom wanted to be a Healer Midwife one day, promised Hermione she'd held her deliver when she had children in the future.

Only Ginny understood just how deeply this was hurting Hermione. Hermione cried softly, Ginny hugged her.

"I know sweetie...I know", soothed Ginny. Hermione calmed down and soon they went back downstairs. Ginny kept a comforting arm around Hermione.

"Is she okay?", Harry asked softly. Ginny nodded. "Yeah I got her", replied Ginny. Ginny helped Hermione sit.

"Hermione I'm sorry...I forgot to tell Ginny", Ron said. Ginny threw her brother a dark look. "Thanks Ronald, she's like my sister and you forget to tell me something like this?", she snapped.

"Look I said I was sorry!", said Ron. "Ron you're a guy. Guys do not understand what she is going through right now", snapped Ginny.

They stayed at the Burrow for the remaining 2 weeks of summer. It was morning, they were having breakfast.

Mrs. Weasley made eggs, sausage biscuits and toast. "Hogwarts letter just came in", said Fred. "We got our list of things to buy", said Ginny.

Harry read the list aloud:

_**Hogwarts Fourth Year Requirements**_

_**Standard book of Spells Year 4**_

_**Mixing Potions for Fourth Years**_

_**Dark Arts Enchantments and Curses**_

Harry blinked. "Dark arts Enchantments and Curses book!?", cried Hermione. "We aren't allowed to study that until our sixth year!", said Ron.

"What is it about?", asked Harry. "It's a book that's supposed to be restricted, only for sixth and seventh years. It's a book telling about...evil dark magic...the Unforgivable curses", replied Hermione.

"It's ruddy mad of them to have this listed!", said Ron. Hermione finished her breakfast as they talked.

"Well maybe its a misprint", suggested Ginny. "I doubt it", said Harry. Hermione suddenly felt really sick, she got up and rushed to the bathroom.

"Mione?", asked Harry worriedly, he followed after her. Hermione threw up heavily, unable to keep her food down.

Harry knocked on the locked door. "Hermione? Baby what's wrong?", asked Harry worriedly. Hermione didn't answer at first, she threw up more and then panted, shaking.

She rinsed her mouth and opened the door. She was very pale and shaky. "Honey what's wrong?", asked Harry.

"I just...felt really sick" replied Hermione, her knees felt shaky and she nearly fell but Harry caught her.

"Whoa...baby...", Harry looked very worried. He felt her forehead. "No fever...", he said. "Its..passing too", said Hermione.

All the nausea she was feeling suddenly left. "You sure?", asked Harry. "Yes..", replied Hermione.

They soon headed to Diagon Alley, and sure enough Florrish and Blotts gave them each a copy of the Dark magic books.

Mrs. Weasley didn't like it at all. "I'm writing Dumbledore about this", she ranted angrily. "You kids are all much too young for that", she said.

They soon boarded the train to Hogwarts. Hermione, Harry and Ron found a compartment. Hermione seemed tired and rested her head on Harry's shoulder falling asleep.

"She's had a hell of a summer", said Harry softly. Ron ordered some candy. Every flavor beans, Chocolate frogs, Droobles and licorice wands.

"Finally got a Godric Gryffidor card!", said Ron. "Took me three years", he said. Harry chuckled.

Hermione slept soundly. "Hey...is she okay?", asked Ron worried. "Yeah...she's just had a bad time", replied Harry.

Hermione slept through most of the train ride. Harry began to worry. "Mione, honey", he shook her awake gently.

"Hm?", asked Hermione opening her eyes. "Honey we're almost there", said Harry. Hermione saw it was dark. "I slept that long!? I need to get changed!", cried Hermione.

She rushed and soon returned in her Robes. "You okay Mione?", asked Harry worriedly. "Yeah", replied Hermione softly.

Soon the train arrived to the castle.


	5. Goblet of Fire

**Author's Note: So I've been getting a few VERY criticizing reviews about Hermione not being able to have children. I have to say...PLEASE keep an open mind and please don't jump to that this soon. Not all the answers should be fulfilled in one chapter. I want to go suspenseful in this fanfic. I am not saying Hermione is pregnant, I'm not saying she's not. I want everyone to be guessing and such for fun. And also, I don't want to sound rude. I appreciate critics but please don't overkill the criticizing, I've been a writer on here since 2006. Please Review, no flames**

"Bloody hell! It's freezing!", said Ron. They just made it inside the castle. The moment they stepped out of the train a blast of freezing air bit at their faces, and they were soaked from the heavy rain.

Hermione was shivering violently. Harry held her as they walked to the Great Hall, trying to keep her warm.

"It's supposed to be September! Not December!", cried Ginny, the rain was not at all abnormal for England, but the freezing temperature surely seemed odd.

Hermione's bushy hair was soaked, she suddenly coughed a bit roughly. "Ron, we'll catch up with you. I want to get Hermione dried off", said Harry worriedly.

"Well hurry up! Don't want to miss the feast!", pointed out Ron, he and Ginny went inside the Great Hall. Harry and Hermione went to the dormitories.

"Harry I can dry myself off", said Hermione. "I know...I just want to make sure you're all right...you haven't been yourself all day", said Harry worriedly.

It was true, between Hermione throwing up and being extra tired...the last thing she needed was to get a cold from this rain.

Hermione dried her hair inside the girls dormitory, Harry waiting outside. Hermione coughed again, she dried her clothes with a spell, got dressed and came down.

Harry held her hand and they soon made it to the feast. They had missed the Sorting Hat's song, but there was food on the tables.

They sat down and Hermione began eating. "What did we miss?", asked Harry. "Just the Sorting hat", replied Ron stuffing his face.

Hermione had a lot more on her plate than usual. She had fried chicken, mash potatoes, salads, french fries, turkey and even some fruits.

"Blimey Hermione! You're finally eating normally!", said Ron. "Oh shove off", said Hermione. Harry blinked, noticing too.

He shrugged it off and ate too, too hungry and cold to focus on it. He'd feel pretty foolish and overprotective if he worried about something good.

Hermione eating more was a good thing after all, especially after how she was feeling. But while Harry was thinking to himself he was being paranoid, Ginny spoke up.

"Hermione, are you all right?", she asked. Harry blinked. He thought it was just him. Hermione looked up at Ginny.

"Yes of course...why?", asked Hermione blinking. Ginny didn't say anything...something seemed to be bothering her.

"No reason", she finally replied and began eating. Harry eyed Ginny, hoping to somehow get an answer out of her.

"I'll tell you later", Ginny mouthed to Harry. Harry nodded anxious. Hermione continued eating, she took a sip of her pumpkin juice and soon, the food changed.

The dinners vanished and were replaced by desserts. Hermione got pudding, donuts, apple pie and strawberry tart.

"Hermione...you sure are hungry", said Harry. "Well I didn't have any sweets on the train Harry. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast", she said.

This was true too...Hermione didn't eat lunch before they left to Diagon Alley because she was edgy to eat after vomiting.

Harry's worry seemed to fade then. She hadn't eaten since 8 in the morning, of course she was hungry. It was 7 at night.

When everyone finally finished eating, Dumbledore stood up. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts!", he said.

"Now that we all have been fed and our energy restored, I'd like to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark arts teacher, Professor Moody", announced Dumbledore.

Suddenly there was a loud clanking and a man walked up from the trophy room behind the staff table.

His face was so badly scarred it left the hall silent, one of his legs was a metal leg and he walked with a loud wooden cane so thick and big it looked more like a log.

The most frightening part was his fake eye. "Mad Eye moody...bloody hell", said Ron. "The auror?", asked Hermione.

"Auror?", asked Neville blankly. "Dark Wizard catcher", replied Ron. "We got someone with experience this year", said Harry.

"Maybe that's why we had to buy those books", said Ginny. Sure enough, Dumbledore spoke again. "To assure students under sixth year, it was not a misprint on your book list. Moody personally suggested third years to fifth also have the book older students own", said Dumbledore.

"Now then, I have an important announcment to make. This year, Qudditch will be completely suspended", said Dumbledore.

Many angry sounds came from every Qudditch player. "WHAT?!", yelled Harry in shock. Hermione had to giggle at Harry's shock. "Harry you're acting like someone died", she said, finding his love for Qudditch to be cute.

"I know but...what is he thinking?!", asked Harry. "Now, now. Qudditch will be replaced this year by a legendary event", said Dumbledore.

The angry Qudditch players piped down and now seemed interested. "Honestly, sport people", Hermione muttered.

"The Triwizard Tournament", said Dumbledore. "Wicked", said Fred and George. "The Triwizard Tournament hosts three schools of magic throughout Europe...they compete in three extremely dangerous tasks", explained Dumbledore.

"A single student is selected to compete from each school. This tournament will take up the entire school year starting Halloween when our guests arrive", said Dumbledore.

"Drumstrang, an all boy school from Russia, and Beauxbations, an all girl school from France", said Dumbledore.

"Whoever wins this tournament, will have eternal glory, the ultimate trophy and a money prize of 1000 galleons", said Dumbledore.

"The judge...the one who chooses the champions", Dumbledore waved his wand and a large goblet appeared. It was life sized and only a few inches shorter than Dumbledore.

Suddenly, a blue flare erupted gently from the top of it and continued to stay lit like a fireplace. The flame made the goblet look taller than Dumbledore.

"The Goblet of Fire, anyone who wishes to enter the tournament, merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it into the flame no later than November 17th", said Dumbledore.

"We're so in!", said Fred. "Oh, forgive me", Dumbledore suddenly said. He seemed amused by Fred and George's excitement.

"Due to the danger in this tournament, no student under the age of seventeen is allowed to compete", he said.

"That's rubbish!", yelled Fred and George angrily.

It wasn't long after that the students retired to their common rooms.

Harry and Hermione cuddled on the couch by the fireplace. Harry trying to keep his girlfriend warm. Dean and Seamus, having found out, wolf whistled a few times.

Fred and George were busy planning out to get in the tournament. Ron was going through his wizard cards to see who he had.

Hermione seemed exhausted. It was only 9 at night, and they normally went to bed from 10:30 to midnight.

"I'm going to bed", she said. "This early?", blinked Ron. "Mione, are you okay?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Oh Harry you've been asking me this all day", said Hermione. "You slept the entire train ride...", Harry pointed out.

"So? I'll see you tomorrow", Hermione kissed his cheek and went up to bed. Ginny then sat by Harry. "What's up?", asked Harry.

"Harry...I think Hermione's pregnant", said Ginny. Ron dropped all his cards. Harry starred at her. "Ginny that's impossible! She can't get pregnant", said Harry.

"But Harry do the math! She was sick this morning, it passed over just like that, the tiredness, the extra eating", said Ginny.

"So?", asked Harry. "Ugh! You mean don't know anything about pregnancy, do you?!", yelled Ginny. "Mom tried telling me about it once, I went screaming for the hills", said Ron.

Ginny rolled her eyes. "Ginny look, Hermione's can't be pregnant. There's no way possible", said Harry. "She told me its only a one percent chance it could ever happen", he said.

"It's still a chance no matter how low it is...wasn't she examined by any healer?", asked Ginny. "No...", replied Harry. This did bother him.

"Ginny look, it just isn't possible", said Harry. Ginny sighed. "Well if this keeps up you'll know", she said. She retired upstairs.

She hoped to talk to Hermione about it, but Hermione was already fast asleep in bed, Crookshanks curled up by her.

Harry sighed. He was in denial. Hermione couldn't be pregnant...they were both much too young for this.

He shook it off. Ginny had to be paranoid. It would all be better in the morning.


	6. Hermione's Emotional Outburst

Harry woke up early in the morning, he got dressed and walked down to the common room. He saw Hermione.

"Harry!", she cried happily seeing him. She threw her arms around him and kissed him. Harry blushed returning the kiss.

The kiss tasted like sweet pumpkin pie, Hermione kissed deeper, as Harry held her close.

"You feeling better Mione?", asked Harry as they gently broke the kiss. "Much after a good night's sleep", replied Hermione, she did feel really good.

Harry smiled. He stroked her hair and they held hands. They walked to breakfast together. Despite them having a good morning, Harry had trouble shaking the worry out of his head.

What Ginny said last night bothered him a lot. He kept thinking...what if Hermione was pregnant? How would they raise the baby at their age, still in school. How would they afford it?

Would Hermione have to leave Hogwarts...that would devastate her. Harry then felt another worry overcome him.

Will Hermione be able to even handle pregnancy...what if something went wrong during the birth. Harry couldn't shake off these worries.

All of these what ifs, he began to feel more and more paranoid and sure Hermione was pregnant. "Harry?", asked Hermione breaking him from his thoughts.

Harry blinked. "What?", he asked. "Are you okay?", she asked. Harry hesitated. "Hermione...", he began.

"Yes?", she asked. Before Harry could ask, Ginny stormed in. "Hermione we got to talk", she grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her out.

Harry sighed. He prayed and hoped Hermione wasn't pregnant. She couldn't be. It just wasn't possible. Ginny dragged Hermione to the girl's bathroom.

"Ginny what is it?", asked Hermione. "Hermione we need to talk", replied Ginny anxiously. Hermione blinked taken aback.

"Hermione...", Ginny looked incredibly worried. "I think...you're pregnant", said Ginny. Hermione starred at Ginny.

"Ginny that's not funny", she said insulted. She knew she could never get pregnant and she was taking this very wrongly from Ginny.

"I'm serious! Hermione come on! Even you have to think something's off! The eating, sleeping, being sick!", pointed out Ginny.

Hermione looked at Ginny darkly. "This isn't _funny _Ginny. This is SICK of you!", yelled Hermione angrily.

"How could you even think of that?! You think just because we're at Hogwarts I'm over it!", cried Hermione highly upset and angry.

"Hermione I wouldn't say it if I didn't think so! You never even got examined by a healer!", yelled Ginny. Hermione glared at her.

"Why should I? For them to tell me something I already know?! Ginny this is killing me! The last thing I need is false hope!", snapped Hermione.

"Hermione what if?! What if you are?!", cried Ginny worriedly. Hermione starred at her, tears in her eyes but she had a dark look.

"Don't come near me", she snapped, she shoved passed Ginny and stormed out. Ginny sighed. She returned to the Great Hall to see Harry.

"What happened?", he asked seeing Ginny looked as if she was slapped. "She bit my head off practically...", replied Ginny.

She explained to Harry what happened. "Do you honestly think she is?", asked Harry fearfully. "I don't know...but...it really seems like it", replied Ginny.

They went to Charms class...Hermione didn't show up. "Ron did you see Hermione at all?", asked Harry. "No", replied Ron looking worried himself.

Harry looked around the classroom but didn't see any sign of bushy brown hair among the students. Flitwick was teaching the Incendio charm.

"Now this bluebell flames charm causes fire, it's proper incantation is Incendio", said Flitwick. "Neville how about you try?", asked Flitwick.

Neville walked in front of the class, he waved his wand. "Incendio!", said Neville but suddenly his robes caught a fire.

"Oh dear! Aqua Eructo!", yelled Flitwick, a blast of water put the fire out. Neville sighed miserably.

"We can't do much worse than that", said Ron. Harry wasn't paying attention, he couldn't stop thinking of Hermione, worried.

He kept looking back at the door, hoping it would swing open and Hermione would appear. But it didn't.

Charms ended...next they had Potions. Again, no Hermione. "Where is she?", asked Ron concerned. "After this I'm going to look for her", replied Harry.

"Pay attention Potter...where is Granger?", asked Snape coolly. "I don't know sir", replied Harry. "50 points from Gryffindor for her lateness", said Snape coldly.

Malfoy and his gang all snickered. "It's not her fault, she doesn't feel well", snapped Harry. Snape glared at Harry. "10 more points from Gryffindor", said Snape.

Harry growled. Potions lasted two never ending hours long. It seemed to never end.

Harry repeated what he did in Charms, he kept peering at the door waiting for Hermione to just walk in. "Mione where are you...", Harry muttered worriedly.

"Mr. Potter, I had no idea my door was so amusing to you", sneered Snape. Harry turned glaring at Snape.

Finally, after endless waiting, Potions ended. Harry practically ran out, he checked the common room, library and Great hall...no Hermione.

He had no choice but to go to Defense Against the Dark arts class. "She wasn't in any of the other classes or the Entrance hall either", said Ron.

They entered Defense Against the Dark arts class to see Moody. When everyone sat down, he wrote his name on the board.

"I'm here because Dumbledore asked me. End of story, goodbye, the end...Mr. Thomas! Find a better place to put your chewing gum!", roared Moody.

"The only freak can see the back of his head", whispered Dean. Moody threw a piece of chalk. "And hear across classrooms!", he yelled.

Suddenly, the door opened. Harry's head snapped around so fast he cracked his neck. "Ow...!", he said rubbing his neck.

He then saw it was Hermione. "Hermione!", he said. Without thinking, Harry got up and hugged her. "Are you all right?! Where have you been?!", he asked.

"I'm okay...I just lost track of time", she said. In truth she was throwing up and felt sick all morning. "Are you two quite finished?", snapped Moody.

"Perhaps we should read Romeo and Juliet in honor of their little cozy reunion", said Moody being sarcastic.

"Sorry sir", said Hermione, she sat down. Harry did as well. "Now we shall learn the Unforgivable curses. The Ministry says you're too young to see what these curses do. I say different! So can someone tell me how many there are?", he asked.

"T-Three sir", answered Hermione shakily. "And why are they named this?", asked Moody. "Because they are unforgivable, the use of any one of them will...", Hermione sounded extremely shaky and like she was fighting back tears.

"Land you a one way ticket to Azkaban", finished Moody. "So which curse shall we see first? Longbottom", said Moody.

"There's the...Cruciatis curse", said Neville. "Correct! Now let us see...the Torture curse", said Moody.

He took a spider out of a jar and pointed his wand at it. "Crucio!", he yelled. The spider writhed and screamed in pain.

It's body curled up struggling to bear the intense pain. Neville watched, all this did was remind him of his parents death.

Hermione who looked like she was on the verge of a breakdown, yelled. "STOP IT! Can't you see its bothering him?! Stop it!", she yelled.

Harry looked at her. Moody stopped. Hermione was shaking, tears in her eyes. "Would you like to tell us the next curse Miss. Granger?", asked Moody placing the weak spider on her desk.

Hermione shook her head in tears. "Well...Avada Kedavra!", yelled Moody. Hermione flinched back as the flash of green light killed the spider.

"The killing curse", said Moody. Hermione suddenly got up and stormed out of class. "Hermione...", said Harry worriedly, he too ran out.

"Hermione!", yelled Harry following her. Hermione stopped midway down the stairs, crying. "Mione...honey, what's wrong?", asked Harry.

"What do you think?! He used the worst curses ever in that room!", cried Hermione. "Mione its more than that honey", said Harry worriedly.

Hermione looked at him with tearful eyes. "I don't know what is it Harry", she sobbed. Harry held her as she broke down in his arms crying.

"I snapped at Ginny when she was just worried...I don't know what's wrong with me", she cried. Harry rubbed Hermione's back.

"Hermione..I think you really should get examined...", Harry said. "Harry no...I'm not pregnant. I can't be. I don't want to have false hope", cried Hermione.

"Baby I know...but please. Something is clearly wrong", said Harry. Hermione sniffed she looked up at him, her hand still clutching his robes.

"I know it can't be pregnancy but what if its something else. You could be sick...and...what if...", Hermione stopped him.

"Harry don't please...it's too painful. I'm not pregnant", cried Hermione. "I'll go and get checked out though...", she promised.

Harry nodded, he kissed her hair on the top of her head while holding her.


	7. Drumstrang and Beauxbatons

Things seemed to drag out the first weeks back to school. Halloween seemed to take forever to arrive. The two months were spent attending classes and studying.

Fred and George were still scheming to get around the age spell to enter the tournament. Snape was slamming everyone with Potions work.

Just last week he gave everyone an assignment to find three Potion ingredients. They were Wiggen tree bark, Billywigs and Dittany.

All which could be found on the grounds and Hagrid's garden. "Potions is supposed to be mixing potions in a cauldron, not walking miles on the grounds looking for plants and stuff!", ranted Ron.

They were in the common room. "Hermione have you made your appointment with St. Mungos?", asked Harry.

"Yeah...they can't see me until the same day the Triwizard champions are picked", replied Hermione. "They're packed with appointments", she said.

"How have you been feeling?", asked Harry worriedly. "The same", replied Hermione. Hermione then suddenly paused.

She began to count silently. "Mione?", asked Harry. "Oh my god", she cried. She jumped up. "What?!", asked Harry.

Hermione rushed up to the girls dormitory. She ran to her bag and opened it...she hadn't even opened her bag of pads for her period.

She hasn't had her period for two full months. She was late. Hermione took deep breaths, she sat down on the bed.

"I can't be...I just can't!", cried Hermione distressed. But now she was really starting to think she was. Hermione got up, she felt shaky.

She tried to think..was she ever late before? Hermione began to pace when she realized she was late before...during their third year. She got her period for the first time fairly young, at age 12.

She was late last year with it...maybe this was just from stress. Hermione finally went back downstairs to an anxious Harry.

"Hermione what's wrong?!", he asked worriedly. "I'm late", replied Hermione. Harry blinked. "My period Harry! It's late", she cried.

Harry's heart sank. He was no pregnancy expert but he knew that much about it. "Hermione then you're...", began Harry.

"No! I can't be...I was late during our third year, from stress...it has to be from that", said Hermione.

"Harry...I...I want to believe I'm pregnant. I'm so young but...to me it would be a miracle. I was told I could never get pregnant. But it could be anything. It could be mere stress, an illness...", said Hermione.

She was right, it could be anything. But Harry could not shake the worry. They soon had to go get the ingredients for Snape. Hermione could not get rid of the worry either.

Her heart began to race. They first got the Billywigs from near the Black lake which was easy, getting the Dittany was a bit harder.

They had to go into Hagrid's garden and jinx off Gnomes. They soon were getting Wiggen Tree bark. Bowtruckles defended it.

"These ruddy things are annoying!", said Ron. "Depulso!", he yelled again pushing the Bowtruckle back.

"You got to admit their not that bad. When we were first years they were our height", said Harry. "Who cares?! They're still ruddy annoying! Oh screw this, Incendio!", yelled Ron.

He set one on fire. "RON! How barbaric can you get?!", yelled Hermione. "Aqua Eructo!", cried Hermione blasting the Bowtruckle with water.

"I can't help it, they're annoying", said Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes, they soon got the bark and were walking back to the castle.

"Tonight those two schools are arriving", said Harry. "Can you believe Viktor Krum is coming?! THE Viktor Krum! He's the best seeker", said Ron excited.

"Oh honestly Ron, I find him very vile", said Hermione. As they walked up the hill to the stone circle, Hermione suddenly stopped. "Mione?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Give me a minute", she said, she had her hand on her stomach in pain. Harry helped her up the hill so she was on level ground.

Hermione clutched one of the stones. "What's wrong honey?", asked Harry worriedly. Ron looked terrified. Hermione closed her eyes a bit tightly in pain, she took deep breaths wincing.

Finally it seemed to fade and she exhaled.

"I don't think I'm pregnant", said Hermione. Harry blinked. "I got period cramps", said Hermione. Harry nodded, he held her hand and they walked inside.

"I'll meet you at dinner...I'm sure I've bled", said Hermione. "Too much info!", said Ron. "I was talking to my boyfriend, Ronald", snapped Hermione.

Soon Hermione went to the girls' dormitory, grabbed her pads and went to the girls' bathroom. But to her shock...she hadn't bled. Not even a little bit.

Hermione blinked...she had really intense period cramps. "Maybe I'll bleed overnight", she thought, she put a pad on to be safe and after a quick shower, she got dressed and went down to the Great Hall.

The Goblet of Fire's blue flame continued to erupt beautifully. "Hey honey", said Harry. Hermione sat by him.

"You okay?", asked Harry seeing she looked bothered. "Yes I'm fine", replied Hermione. "Hermione, Harry told me you got your period...I'm sorry", said Ginny feeling bad. "No its all right..I was too snappy towards you", said Hermione.

Dumbledore stood up. "Attention. It gives me great pleasure to introduce our friends from the North. The proud sons of Drumstrang!", said Dumbledore.

The Great Hall doors opened and very buff young men marched in, all wearing brown uniforms. "Viktor Krum!", said Ron jumping up and down in his seat.

Hermione rolled her eyes. The Drumstrangs sat with the Slythreians. "Now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!", said Dumbledore.

The veelas walked in elegantly, they all looked gorgeous, stunning. Ron and Harry starred at them, Ron almost looked like he was starring at their bottoms.

Harry just starred at their dreamily. Hermione saw this. "Harry", she said. Harry continued to stare at them with a very goofy grin on his face.

"Harry", said Hermione sharply. Harry blinked. "Huh? What?", he asked. Hermione was giving Harry was darkest look possible while Ron continued to swoon over the veelas.

"Oh...Hermione..I'm sorry", said Harry. Hermione suddenly got up, she left. "Hermione!", Harry chased after her.

Hermione was storming up the grand staircase. "Hermione! Hermione, wait!", yelled Harry chasing after her. When he finally caught up, Hermione turned to face him.

"You disgust me!", she snapped angrily. "Hermione their VEELAS! I can't help it! No guy can!", yelled Harry.

"I don't care if they are the Queen of England's daughters!", yelled Hermione. "You should have SEEN yourself starring at them!", cried Hermione.

"Well I'm sorry Harry. I'm sorry I'm not blonde, beautiful and elegant. I'm sorry I can't have children", said Hermione tears formed. She ran to the common room. Harry chased her and caught her in the common room right before she could get into the dormitory.

"Hermione, please...I'm sorry", said Harry. "Look, I don't feel anything for those girls. Their too snobby for me...God Hermione you ARE beautiful", said Harry.

"You put them to shame! You're a natural beauty. And stop already...stop it. I don't think any less of you just because you can't get pregnant", said Harry.

He held her hand.

Hermione sniffed, crying softly. "I know...I'm sorry Harry I don't know what got into me", she cried. "Shhhh, baby don't. I was in the wrong. I give you complete permission to hit me or jinx me if I do it again...damn veelas", said Harry.

Hermione giggled weakly. "I will, don't worry...", said Hermione. Harry smiled. He felt like a complete idiot for this.

"Hey Mione, tomorrow is a Hogsmeade visit. How about you and me go together? I'll take you somewhere nice", said Harry.

Hermione smiled weakly wiping her eyes. "I'd like that", said Hermione.


	8. Most Unexpected turn of events

**Author's Note: I was going to update this last night but thanks to my sister I couldn't. Anyway here it is. PLEASE review.**

It was November...the day that the Triwizard Champions would be picked. Fred and George, whom failed to get passed the aging line, were sulking in the common room.

"I know Krum will get picked! He has too!", said Ron. "Ronald just because he's a famous Qudditch player doesn't mean he's suited for this", said Hermione briskly.

She was getting ready to leave for St. Mungos for her appointment. "Mione what time will you be back?", asked Harry.

"In about two hours...", replied Hermione. Harry was stuck in Potions class so he couldn't come with her.

"I'll meet you back here", said Hermione. Harry kissed Hermione softly. "Hey...it will be okay honey, no matter what it is", soothed Harry.

"I know", replied Hermione softly. She walked out and vanished behind the portrait of The Fat lady. Hermione used the Floo network and went to St. Mungos hospital.

"Ah Hermione", smiled Healer Maggie. "What are your symptoms?", she asked as she led Hermione to the examination room. "I've been tired, eating a lot, throwing up and...I'm late", replied Hermione.

As she said these aloud for the first time, she went numb. How much denial could she go through...this was too obvious.

"Honey...it sounds to me like you're pregnant", said Maggie worriedly. "But I can't be. I can't have children, a muggle doctor and a woman here said so", replied Hermione.

Maggie blinked. "Muggle doctors are never accurete and...which woman?", asked Maggie. "I think her name was Kendra...she replied to my letter", replied Hermione.

"Kendra was fired a week ago", said Maggie. Hermione blinked. "She was rude to the patients and was...well frankly brainless, only caring about her bloody shoes", explained Maggie.

Hermione bit her lip. "Let me check you sweetie and we'll see", said Maggie. She first weighed Hermione.

Maggie blinked. "You've gained a little weight", she said. Hermione nodded. "I have been eating more", she said.

Maggie helped Hermione on the exam table. She got out a wand and waved it. "If a glow comes from your stomach...you are pregnant", explained Maggie.

Hermione nodded shakily. She held her breath, frozen, very still. Suddenly, a glow came from Hermione's stomach.

"Hermione...", said Maggie. "Yes?", asked Hermione fearfully. "You're pregnant...three months", said Maggie. Hermione's eyes grew wide, her body seemed to freeze even more. She took a deep breath, shaking. She couldn't believe it...after she had been told all summer she can't have children...now she was pregnant.

She had a life growing inside of her...and Harry was the father. Hermione felt a mix of fear and happiness. She was happy because she could have children...but scared because of her age and what Harry would say.

When Hermione arrived back to Hogwarts, she went to the girls' bathroom. She took off her heavy robes and lifted her shirt slightly.

And sure enough...her stomach was very slightly swollen. Hermione starred at herself in shock. This really was happening.

She and Harry were going to be parents. Hermione placed her hand on her stomach gently. "What am I going to do...", she asked herself.

They were still in school, so young. Would she even be allowed to stay at Hogwarts? Would she be expelled.

Hermione panted, she put her robes back on and left the bathroom. She found Harry in the common room, anxiously waiting for her.

"Hermione! What happened? How did it go baby?", asked Harry holding her hand. Hermione bit her lip, she looked up at Harry.

"Harry...oh Harry...you and Ginny were right..I...I'm pregnant", cried Hermione. Harry's eyes grew wide in shock.

Ginny, who was also there, didn't look shocked at all. She knew it. "What...how?! I thought...", said Harry.

"The muggle doctor apparently didn't know what he was talking about...and the St. Mungos nurse who sent the letter, she was fired recently. Turned out she was a brainless snob", explained Hermione.

"So...did the Whomping willow cause any damage?", asked Harry. "Only enough where..I might struggle during my pregnancy a bit", replied Hermione.

Harry starred at her, in shock. He couldn't believe this. Hermione...was pregnant. He was going to be a father. This was heavy.

"H-Hermione...", he said unsure what else to say. Hermione looked scared, she was trembling.

"Have you talked to Dumbledore? I mean about you staying here...", said Harry. "I'm going to go talk to him soon...", replied Hermione.

"I...don't know what to say", said Harry, he sat down. "Harry if you don't want this just say so", said Hermione getting upset.

"No its not that! Its shock Hermione...I just...I'm 14 and you're 15! We're young, still in school. What if Dumbledore expels you?", said Harry.

"Harry...let's just...say for argument sake Dumbledore did let me stay...how would you feel then?", she asked.

Harry looked at her, she was trembling and on the verge of tears. Damn it...he had her thinking he was going to leave her either way.

Harry felt like kicking himself, he got up and took her hands. "Mione...I want this. As young as we are, its done. Its both our responsibility. Not just yours. If Dumbledore lets you stay...I'm going to take care of you, love you and be there for you the entire way", said Harry.

"You mean it?", asked Hermione. "Of course...I'll be there during the delivery and everything. And if Dumbledore expels you...I'll come home to be with you", said Harry.

"Harry! You can't drop out for me!", cried Hermione shocked. "Hermione I'll have to, you need me now more than ever", said Harry.

He stroked her bushy brown hair. "Harry...I'm scared", whimpered Hermione. "I know Mione...it will be okay because no matter what happens, I'm not leaving your side", promised Harry.

Hermione wiped her eyes, she hugged Harry. Harry rubbed her back and his hand went gently down to her stomach.

Hermione relaxed slightly...feeling his hand there made her feel comfortable and soothed. The pair soon went to Dumbledore's office...needing to know where they stood from here.

"Harry, come in", smiled Dumbledore sitting at his desk. Fawks the Phoenix was on his perch. "What brings you both here?", asked Dumbledore.

"Professor...we have...a problem", replied Harry. Dumbledore listened patiently. "You see sir its Hermione...she...", began Harry.

"You needn't say anymore Harry", said Dumbledore then. Harry blinked. "This sort of incident has never happened at Hogwarts before..however. I'm willing to make an acceptation. You are a very bright witch afterall Miss. Granger", said Dumbledore.

"I know you have it in you to complete the school years. I will have Professor McGonagall set up a room for you both", said Dumbledore.

Harry was shocked by how smoothly Dumbledore was taking this...he knew he was Dumbledore's favorite but this was really shocking.

"Now then, the Triwizard Event will take place in the Great Hall tonight", smiled Dumbledore.

When Harry and Hermione left and McGonagall entered, she and Dumbledore were arguing. "Albus have you completely lost your mind?! They're too young for this!", she ranted.

"Minerva you know as well as I do Harry had a most unpleasant life. If being with Miss. Granger makes him happy, I want him to have that happiness", replied Albus.

"Is there any concern for Miss. Granger here?! She'll never be able to keep up with her studies!", pointed out McGonagall.

"Minerva, please just trust my judgment. Now get that room arranged", said Dumbledore calmly.

In the common room, Harry was holding Hermione on the couch. They just told Ginny and Ron everything.

"Bloody hell...", said Ron in complete shock. "What?", asked Hermione. "Nothing I just...I never thought you could have a baby", said Ron.

Hermione glared at him. "I am a girl Ronald!", she snapped. "I know, sorry!", said Ron. "Hermione...", said Ginny.

"Listen...I want to help as much as I can", said Ginny. She took Hermione's hands in a sisterly way. Hermione listened.

"I want to help out with the pregnancy and after...that's okay, right?", asked Ginny. "Of course it is...Ginny I want you to be the baby's godmother", said Hermione softly.

Ginny's eyes grew wide, she then smiled, happy. "If you want I can even arrange your baby shower", said Ginny.

"I'd like that", smiled Hermione. "Thank you Ginny", said Harry, his arm wrapped around Hermione's shoulders.

Ron and Ginny soon went down the Grand staircase heading to the feast. "Hermione", said Harry. "Hm?", asked Hermione softly.

"Are you sure you want this? If this will be too much on you...", said Harry worriedly. Hermione looked at Harry.

"I'm sure...I can't get rid of it. It's not the baby's fault", replied Hermione. "I know...", said Harry, he stroked her hair and kissed her gently.

Hermione returned the kiss. Hermione went to get up on her own when Harry helped her. "Harry! I'm only 3 months for heaven's sake!", said Hermione.

"I know honey, I just don't want you to hurt yourself", said Harry being an overly worried dad. Hermione blushed. They soon went down to the feast.


	9. Ron's Disloyalty

Harry and Hermione made their way down to the feast. Harry helped Hermione down the grand staircase. "I wonder who the Triwizard Champions will be", said Hermione.

"I do know if one of them isn't Krum Ron will go into a rage", said Harry. Hermione giggled softly. They went into the Great Hall, Hermione sat by Harry.

"Mione when is your first check up?", asked Harry. "My fifth month", replied Hermione softly. Suddenly there was snickering from the Slythrein table.

"Hey Potter! You knocked up the mudblood?", asked Malfoy. Hermione starred darkly at Malfoy while Harry looked ready to go jinx him.

"In school no less! Bet she'll die in the delivery room", chuckled Malfoy. "Malfoy...", began Harry reaching for his wand.

"Harry don't...he's not worth it", said Hermione. Soon Dumbledore walked out. "And now the moment you've all been waiting for, the Champion selection", said Dumbledore.

He turned to the Goblet of Fire, the blue flames turned pinkish purple and a burned piece of parchment emerged out.

"The Drumstrang champion is...Viktor Krum!", said Dumbledore. "YES!", cheered Ron happily. "The champion of Beauxbatons...is Flear Delacor", said Dumbledore after the second burnt piece of parchment emerged out.

People cheered. "The Hogwarts champion...Cedric Diggory!", said Dumbledore. Tons of people cheered. "We now have our three champions! But in the end only one will win the Triwizard cup!", said Dumbledore.

Suddenly, the flames turned purple again and another piece of parchment emerged out. Everyone starred.

Dumbledore read it. "Harry Potter...", he said. "Harry Potter!", he called. Harry didn't move...he never entered the Triwizard Tournament...he couldn't.

He was underage. Hermione looked just as shocked. "HARRY POTTER!", yelled Dumbledore. "Harry go", urged Hermione.

Harry got up and walked over. Hermione waited with the other students. The staff went into the Trophy room with Harry.

"That slick git", growled Ron suddenly. Hermione blinked starring at him. "I should have known he'd get in the tournament. The famous Harry Potter, seeker in his first year, boy who lived", said Ron angrily.

"Age doesn't matter for that celebrity", said Ron bitterly. "Ronald how could you say that?! You think Harry entered on purpose?!", cried Hermione.

"Well what do you think?", said Ron. Hermione starred at him in shock. "Maybe Dumbledore will let him in because you're knocked up, you need the gold", snapped Ron. Hermione looked at him, she looked as though he slapped her she was so insulted by this.

"Knocked up is what you call it...nice Ron", said Hermione deeply hurt. She got up and stormed out of there. Harry soon came out of the trophy room, he saw Hermione in the common room.

"Hermione...", he said. Hermione said nothing, really upset with Ron. "Oh great now you think I entered", said Harry frustrated.

"NO! Harry don't go there! I don't think you entered! In fact I'm the only one who defended you!", yelled Hermione tears in her eyes.

Harry starred realizing something must have happened. "Baby what's wrong?", asked Harry sitting by her.

"Ron thinks you entered you know...to support your knocked up girlfriend", said Hermione. "He said that to you?", asked Harry shocked and angry at Ron.

Hermione nodded, tears filling her eyes. Harry sighed, he held Hermione in his arms rubbing her back.

Eventually Hermione went to bed, Harry retired to the boys' dormitory to see Ron was still awake. "How'd you do it?", he demanded.

"I didn't ask for this to happen Ron", said Harry. "And I'd appreciate it if you'd leave Hermione out of this", growled Harry.

"Please 1000 galleons. That's plenty for you to buy your own house", growled Ron. "Ron I have gold and you know it! I don't want eternal glory...I just want to have a normal life with Hermione", snapped Harry.

"Look I don't know what happened tonight and I don't know why, okay?", said Harry. Ron rolled his eyes and turned over in bed.

"Piss off", he said. By the following day, Hermione was in the library studying pregnancy and childbirth.

She also studied how it would effect her since her damage in her stomach. So far it seemed the main complications would be during the labor and delivery.

Hermione seemed edgy about that the most. She studied more into it, soon Harry came in. "Mione there you are", he said.

She had gotten up very early to study. "Oh hey Harry", said Hermione softly. Harry saw all the pregnancy books.

"How's it going?", asked Harry. "The only thing I'm worried about is the birth...with the damage my stomach has it could be complicated", replied Hermione.

She leaned back in her chair, Harry stroked her hair and massaged her shoulders. "Thank you Harry, that feels nice", said Hermione softly.

"Hermione...how are you feeling?", asked Harry. "I was sick this morning but it was mild", replied Hermione.

Soon they were walking to class, only to be blocked by Malfoy and his gang. "Move Malfoy", snapped Harry.

"Well look who it is, the couple of the school", said Malfoy. "I didn't even know a mudblood could get knocked up", he snickered.

"Shut up Malfoy", growled Harry his blood boiling. "Harry ignore them", said Hermione. "Heard you did it during the summer...must have been really unpleasant to do a mudblood, after all they are filthy people", growled Malfoy.

Harry growled. "Harry ignore them!", said Hermione. "I bet she'll even die on that delivery table with how weak and pathetic she is", said Malfoy.

Harry suddenly pulled out his wand, the group stopped snickering. Malfoy pulled out his. "Expeliurmus!", yelled Harry.

"STUPIFY!", yelled Malfoy. The spells hit each other midway, Harry sent Goyle off his feet while Malfoy's hit Hermione's side hard.

Hermione cried out in pain, the way Malfoy used it, it caused a cut to form on Hermione's side, not far from her stomach.

Ron had been standing there the entire time not doing anything. "Hermione!", yelled Harry fearfully. He ran to her and looked at the small wound. Hermione whimpered in pain clutching it.

It was bleeding pretty bad. "Okay baby, easy, easy...Ron help me!", yelled Harry. Ron simply stood there, he then walked away.

"You son of a...", muttered Harry. As the Slythreians snickering grew louder Harry pointed his wand at Malfoy.

"Levicorpus!", he yelled. Malfoy was hanging upside down in midair. Harry took Hermione to the hospital.

"Easy honey, easy", soothed Harry as they walked up the final flight of stairs. "Harry the baby...what if something's wrong with the baby", cried Hermione fearfully.

"Shhhh Mione, it will be okay", soothed Harry. When they finally arrived, Madam Pomfrey checked Hermione.

She gave Hermione potions and bandaged the wound. ""Is my baby all right?", asked Hermione worriedly. "Relax dearie, the baby is just fine", replied Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione sighed in relief while Harry wrapped his arm around her.


	10. First Task

**Author's Note: Sorry for updating late, I had to go Christmas shopping yesterday and was tired once I got home. Also sorry for failing on Dumbledore two chapters back, I was being rushed at the time. **

It was November, winter well on it's way. All of the leaves have finished falling off the trees already which meant they were in for a cold December. It seemed to be no surprise due to how cold it was in September and October. The air was crisp and cool, but also smelled fresher than ever.

Some ice was beginning to show on the stone castle walls along with on the Black lake's surface. Hagrid had been keeping Fang inside his hut more and also making sure his garden was all right for the winter.

Inside the warmed up castle, up the grand staircase and into the Gryffindor common room, the fireplace was lit giving the red shaded room a warm light.

Hermione was curled up on the couch under a red blanket with Harry. Hermione was four months pregnant, November was nearly over in fact.

"You feeling okay Mione?", asked Harry worriedly. "Just cold", replied Hermione wrapping the blanket around her shoulders more.

Harry cuddled her trying to keep her warm. "It is colder this year for some reason", said Harry. Hermione rubbed her now swollen stomach gently.

"Has the baby moved at all yet?", asked Harry anxiously. "Not yet...but its okay. The baby shouldn't start moving anywhere between four months and a half to five months", replied Hermione.

Harry nodded. "I have my first check up in December", said Hermione. "At St. Mungos?", asked Harry rubbing her back, his arm wrapped around her small shoulders.

"No, here at the hospital wing", replied Hermione. The rest of her naturally stayed thin, it was just her stomach that swelled.

"Madam Pomfrey doesn't want me traveling from the castle at all...she's already fussing", said Hermione.

"Hermione...what about your parents? Have you told them?", asked Harry. Hermione hesitated. "I told mom...she is...", Hermione bit her lip.

"She's disappointed...", finished Hermione. "She expected me to be the one girl who finished school, got a career and all that before settling down. But just because we're having a baby doesn't mean I won't finish school...Dumbledore gave us full permission to stay here with the baby", said Hermione.

"And your dad?", asked Harry. "He won't speak to me...", replied Hermione. Harry rubbed her shoulder worried.

"I was afraid this would happen...I talked to Ron ahead of time. He's gonna let us stay at the burrow this summer", said Harry.

"That's great", smiled Hermione. "I'm sure you're happy to be rid of the Dursleys", said Hermione. "More than happy", chuckled Harry.

"Harry you know I've been thinking of names already", said Hermione. "Really?", asked Harry looking at her. Her bushy brown hair down as usual, her chocolate brown eyes seemed to shine a little from the firelight.

"I was thinking of girl names first...I really love the name Rose", said Hermione. "That is a beautiful name", admitted Harry.

"I have two other girl ideas. Hermia...I twisted my name a little, and Lily", said Hermione. Harry felt his heart touched when he heard the name Lily, his mother's name.

"Hermione...", he said. "I also have two boys names", said Hermione. "James or Sirius", said Hermione.

Harry was actually fighting back tears...these names. It proved how much Hermione truly loved him and understood him.

"Harry...?", said Hermione noticing his gaze. "Nothing sweetie...just...god I love you", Harry hugged her gently.

Hermione smiled softly, they shared a tender kiss, Harry's hand on Hermione's stomach. "We should agree on one name...is its a girl...", said Hermione.

"Rose...you should name her what you want honey. It can't all be about me...besides after we're out of school and...married we can have more", said Harry.

Hermione blushed. "Married...?", she said. "Well..I'm planning a more proper propose in our seventh year", said Harry.

"Oh Harry", cried Hermione. "So we're engaged to be engaged", chuckled Harry holding her. Hermione smiled.

"And a boy...Sirius", said Hermione. "That sounds perfect...wait till I tell him", said Harry. He couldn't wait to write to his godfather.

Sirius so far was updated with everything. Suddenly the portrait swung open and Ron appeared. "It's ruddy freezing...", he started but saw Harry and Hermione.

Ron shut right up, and stormed upstairs sulking. "God he's such a child", said Hermione. "I just don't get why he wouldn't believe me", said Harry.

"He's being his usual gitself, he'll get over it in time", said Hermione softly.

Harry checked the time. "Hogsmeade visit in just a half an hour, you up for it baby?", asked Harry. "Of course I am! I've been craving those Sugar quills like crazy", replied Hermione getting up.

Her cravings were Sugar Quills, vanilla ice cream, cotton candy, pudding and cookies. Basically with this first baby, the cravings were all sugar things.

The two walked together out onto the grounds, Harry first having to send a letter to Sirius in the Owlery.

"Honey you okay with these stairs?", asked Harry worriedly. "I'm fine Harry", replied Hermione. The stairs to the Owlery were fairly long.

Hermione began to breathe a bit heavy. "Okay...enough", said Harry, he suddenly lifted Hermione easily carrying her marriage style.

"Harry!", cried Hermione blushing red. Some students starred, others wolf whistled. "Harry this is embarrassing!", cried Hermione.

"Oh ignore them Mione, you're light as a feather", said Harry. Hermione blushed. They made it to the top, Harry set Hermione back on her feet. Hedwig the snowy owl flew in.

Harry began to write a letter.

_**Dear Sirius,**_

_**The First Task is tomorrow at 11 in the morning...Hermione's been helping me out a lot with the Accio charm for the task...I don't know which dragon I'll get. Either the Welsh Green, Chinese Fireball, Swedish Short Snout or the Hungarian Horntail. Enough of me...Hermione has some amusing news for you. If the baby is a boy she wants to name him Sirius. How about that? Sorry if the letter is short, we're on our way to Honeydukes. **_

_**Harry**_

Harry gave Hedwig the letter and the snowy owl flew off with it. By the time Harry and Hermione arrived at Hogsmeade, there was snow.

It always snowed in Hogsmeade. Hermione had dressed more warmly. So did Harry. The two first went to the usually crowded Honeydukes.

The wondrous sweetshop that caught the eyes of wizards and witches alike. Even Slyrthreins couldn't deny the shop with its green and pink colors and its candy filled shelves.

The cotton candy in the front window made even more pink stand out while the front counter was covered with Bertie Bott's Every Flavor beans, chocolate frogs and so on.

Harry and Hermione entered through the green front door and Hermione went first to the Sugar quills, which were in one of the jars on the shelves in the back.

Harry got himself a chocolate frog, two licorice wands and some every flavor beans. Hermione got her sugar quills, cotton candy, some no melt Ice cream and a new add to her cravings, Honeydukes milk chocolate.

Once they finished in the store, the two went to the Three Broomsticks pub. Inside there they enjoyed their sweets and had butterbeer.

"I can't get over how cold it is", said Hermione, she tore the pink and green wrapper off the milk chocolate.

"Hermione didn't you read somewhere pregnant women can't have caffeine or chocolate?", asked Harry. "Only in some cases", replied Hermione. "But I'm okay for chocolate, but not caffeine", replied Hermione.

Harry nodded. As they drank the sweet butterbeer, they noticed Dean and Seamus were in there as well, enjoying a bunch of Jelly slugs and Every flavor beans.

"Harry..tomorrow's the first task", said Hermione after a few minutes of them enjoying their candy.

"I know", replied Harry checking his wizard car, which was Morgan Le Fay. Hermione bit her lip worried. "I hate it...I hate how someone put your name in the Goblet and now you have to face danger", said Hermione worriedly.

Harry looked at her. "I just...I've been trying so hard to figure out who could have possibly done it. I only have a few suspects", said Hermione.

Harry listened. "The headmaster of Drumstrang...he was Death Eater once. My other suspect is Mad Eye Moody", said Hermione.

Harry gaped at her. Moody was rough around the edges but he gave everyone the great amusement of turning Malfoy into a ferret two weeks ago. Plus he helped Harry with an idea for the dragon, to use his wand to summon his Firebolt.

"Hermione, Moody is not a Death Eater. He's an Auror", said Harry. "I know, but something about him bothers me", replied Hermione.

Harry decided to drop it not wanting to argue with his girlfriend, but he knew she had to be wrong.

The following day came soon enough...perhaps much too soon. Once Harry and Hermione got back from Hogsmeade, both were so tired from the cold and the walk they went to bed early in the room McGonagall conjured for them.

It had a king sized bed with red curtains, two nightstands with lanterns, a bassinet, changing table and such.

Also a bathroom next to it. Crookshanks slept in there a lot, enjoying the quiet.

But soon morning was upon them...it was 11 before anyone could keep up. The stands for the First task, not far from the Qudditch pitch, were filled packed with people.

Harry, Krum, Cedric and Fleur were in a tent awaiting to hear the rules and what was to be done. Harry paced, he suddenly heard dragons roaring from not far away.

Suddenly the tent door opened, Hermione was there. "Hermione", said Harry. "Harry...how are you feeling?", asked Hermione.

Harry didn't say anything. "Harry...I'll be in the stands. I know you can do this...I...oh Harry!", cried Hermione, she suddenly embraced him crying, feeling terrified for his life.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash. Hermione and Harry broke apart blinking to see Rita Skeeter. "How stirring! The young couple of Hogwarts shares one last embrace before Harry faces death!", said Rita, her Quick Quotes Quill writing.

"Oh this reminds me of a scene from a war when the man has to leave his wife...", Rita noticed Hermione's stomach.

"My, it also seems the rumors are true. A child at Hogwarts...oh this is fabulous for my readers!", said Rita.

Hermione gave Rita a dark look. "My pregnancy is none of your business", snapped Hermione. "Our life isn't", said Harry.

"Oh now", began Rita when Krum walked over. "You have no reason to be here, this tent is for the champions and their family or friends", he said.

"No matter, we got what we wanted", smirked Rita. She left to the stands. Hermione sighed. "Be careful", she said looking into Harry's eyes.

"I will, I love you", said Harry. Hermione kissed him, Harry's hand on her stomach for a moment, and then Hermione went to the stands.

"Such a slut", muttered Fleur. Viktor glared at her. "I admire they are going to stay in school", he gossiped.

"What do you think Cedric?", asked Fleur. "It's none of our business but it is admirable they stayed in school", replied Cedric.

Evenutally Cedric, Viktor and Fleur faced their dragons and collected their golden eggs. "Three of our champions have faced their dragons! So everyone of them will go on to the next task. And now our fourth and final contestent!", said Dumbledore.

Harry breathed, he walked out. He could see Hermione in the stands. Harry looked ahead and saw the golden egg.

It was in plain sight, completely exposed. This was too easy. Harry, wanting it over with, wishing it was that easy, walked forward fast towards it.

When suddenly a horned tail slammed into him. Harry looked up seeing the Hungraian Horntail dragon, the beast roared violently and breathed fire.

Harry dodged, the heat was so intense even if it was a few feet away Harry could feel it. And it was burning hot.

Harry ran behind a rock. "Harry! You're wand!", cried Hermione from the stands. "Accio Firebolt!", yelled Harry.

The Dragon roared again and flew up, it breathed more fire at the rock Harry was hiding behind. Suddenly his Firebolt was in view.

Harry waited and he then jumped on it, fire missing him narrowly. "YES!", cried Hermione. Harry went for the egg but fire blocked his way. Suddenly the dragon broke its chain and chased Harry in the air towards the castle.

Harry flew through towers, the dragon right behind him. The dragon roared and followed, its horned tail hitting towers.

Harry flew passed the Stone Bridge and over the Transfiguration courtyard. Then he flew under the Covered bridge, the Dragon right behind him, breathing fire. Harry then flew around passed the Black lake and Great Hall tower.

He then dived down into the Viaduct and was heading towards the Viaduct bridge. The dragon breathed fire again and this time it burned Harry's side. Harry yelled out in pain but kept flying forward.

The dragon began to roar more angrily and violently. Harry flew right through the Viaduct bridge, the dragon slamming into it, collapsing to the ground.

Harry flew ahead to the stands. Hermione saw him. "YES!", she cried happily, tears in her eyes. Harry flew down grabbing the egg.

People cheered and soon enough all the Gryffindors had Harry in the Common room to celebrate. Hermione hugged him kissing her deeply.

Many Gryffindors wolf whistled. Suddenly, Ron appeared. Everyone seemed to shut right up while Harry and Hermione broke apart.

"All right everyone, back to your classes", said George. Ron walked over. "Look I'd reckon you'd have to be barking mad to put your name in", said Harry.

"Caught on have you?", said Harry. Ron sighed. "Look I'm sorry...I was being a complete git...and I'm sorry Hermione", said Ron turning to her.

Hermione crossed her arms, clearly it was going to take a while for her to forgive him. Harry shrugged, he did want his best mate back.

"Boys...such a lack of emotion", said Hermione.


	11. Kicking and Appointments

Winter had officially arrived, and it was December, Christmas well on its way. The green muddy grounds were now blanketed by soft pure white snow. The whiteness was so bright it seemed to have a glow.

The snow that was on the castle towers looked so stunning, so beautiful. At night when the castle lights shined on the white snow it gave a golden effect that was truly dazzling.

Inside, the Great Hall had its usual 12 Christmas Trees decorated while the Gryffindor Common room had its Christmas tree decorated by the fireplace.

Christmas was 2 weeks from now and some students were preparing to go home for the holidays while others stayed at the castle.

Harry and Hermione were in the Common room doing some last minute exams for Potions and Transfiguration.

Harry noticed Hermione's Defense Against the Dark arts homework remained, to Harry's shock, untouched.

"Hermione...what about your Defense against the dark arts homework?", asked Harry. "I am not doing any assignment on the Unforgivable curses Harry", replied Hermione.

She was five months pregnant and had her first checkup this afternoon at the hospital wing. "Hey...how are you feeling?", asked Harry.

"I'm all right...just really hungry and tired", replied Hermione drinking butterbeer. "You know I agree with you that Moody shouldn't teach us those curses", said Harry.

He sat by her on the couch in front of the fireplace. Hermione looked at him. "So are you still mad at Ron?", asked Harry.

Hermione played with her hair a little. "Did you figure the egg out yet?", she asked changing the subject.

"Not yet", replied Harry. 'The task is 2 weeks after Christmas Harry", said Hermione worriedly. "I know it is Mione...I'll figure it out", said Harry.

Hermione reached and grabbed some peanuts from the bowl on a table filled with holiday snacks. Peanuts, candy, chips and small pies.

"Do you think the others know it yet?", asked Hermione as she finished chewing her peanuts. "Probably", replied Harry.

"Maybe Cedric will tell you", said Hermione, she took one of the small pies and began eating it.

"Why would he?", said Harry. "Well you're both students here at Hogwarts, and you did tell him about the dragons", said Hermione.

Harry thought about it. "Maybe but I still have to brainstorm just in case he decides to be a git", said Harry.

"You mean we have to brainstorm it", said Hermione. She had finished her pie, and unlike Ron, she had table manners and got a napkin to wipe her mouth.

"Mione you helped me with the First task...look you got enough on your mind baby, you don't need the stress", said Harry gesturing to her swollen belly.

"Harry I do think a lot about the baby and exams but it is not a problem or stress for me to think about what that egg's clue is", said Hermione.

Harry sighed worried. "Look, I was in the library and looked up about any golden egg mysteries but there was nothing. I'm sure Madam Pince pulled any of those books so the champions can figure it out", said Hermione.

She drank some butterbeer. "You think maybe Ron knows?", asked Harry. Hermione choked on her drink. "_Ron?!_ Harry he doesn't have enough brains to realize you didn't enter until now!", said Hermione.

"He knew about the dragons", pointed out Harry. "That's only because his brother Charlie works with dragons...I don't think Ginny works with golden eggs", said Hermione.

"Well look let's think about this after Christmas", said Harry. "All right...let's go to the Great Hall, I want some of those sugar cookies", said Hermione.

She went to get up on her own, she suddenly winced and gasped. "What?", asked Harry worriedly. Hermione was quiet, her hand went to her stomach.

"Hermione what's wrong?", asked Harry getting scared. "Nothing..here feel", Hermione took Harry's hand and placed it on her stomach.

Harry suddenly felt kicking against his hand. "Is that...", he said. "Yes! The baby's kicking!", cried Hermione her eyes lit up.

Suddenly Hermione winced a little. "It's a strong kicker...whoa", breathed Hermione. "Easy baby", soothed Harry rubbing her belly.

"I bet the baby will be a Qudditch player", said Harry. "A beater no doubt...", panted Hermione, the baby kicking very hard. Harry rubbed her belly more to soothe the active baby.

"We can't keep calling it the baby forever..when will we know the sex?", asked Harry as they walked down to the Great Hall.

"I'd imagine Madam Pomfrey will be able to tell today", replied Hermione. They made it to the Great Hall, Hermione got herself a small plate of sugar cookies and a goblet of milk.

Harry had a slice of the Christmas cake, Ron was eating both cookies and cake along with candy.

"Damn this is good", said Ron stuffing his face. "Ron you got any clues about the egg?", asked Harry. "No sorry Harry", said Ron. Hermione had a "I told you" look on her face. Ginny then came over. "Ginny!", cried Hermione excitedly.

"Hey what is it?", asked Ginny. "The baby's kicking!", cried Hermione. "Really?", asked Ginny excited. Hermione let Ginny feel.

"Oh my god...you're right", cried Ginny. "I think the baby is gonna be a Qudditch player...its a strong kicker", said Hermione.

"I can feel that...are you in any pain?", asked Ginny worriedly. "Only a little", replied Hermione softly.

Soon Harry and Hermione walked to the fourth floor corridor and went to the Hospital wing for Hermione's appointment.

"Oh Hermione dear...I was expecting you", said Madam Pomfrey, she helped Hermione on the bed. "My you've gotten quite big already", she said.

"It's just one, right?", asked Hermione concerned. "Oh yes...I can tell", said Madam Pomfrey. She felt Hermione's stomach.

"Everything feels very good, very normal..", said Madam Pomfrey. "Now Hermione I want you to take these three potions. One is filled with healthy vitamins, the second is to help keep the pregnancy healthy, the third is because how young you are, the third will help you endure any pains in your back or stomach", explained Madam Pomfrey.

Hermione nodded, the first one tasted like cough syrup. The second tasted like normal vitamins while the third tasted almost like a chocolate shake.

"Can you tell the sex of the baby?", asked Harry while Hermione finished drinking her last potion. "Yes I can...", said Madam Pomfrey.

She waved her wand, and a soft blue glow came from Hermione's stomach. "It's a boy", said Madam Pomfrey. "Really?", asked Hermione smiling.

"Yes. If the glow were to be pink it would be a girl", replied Madam Pomfrey. "A son...our little Sirius", said Harry.

Hermione looked so happy. "Now I'm going to give you these three potions to last the rest of the month. Take each of them once a day...if you have too much pain you can take the third one twice", said Madam pomfrey.

Hermione nodded understanding."Your due date is April 23", added Madam Pomfrey. "In spring then", said Hermione.

When they left, Hermione retired to the common room to rest with Harry. Hermione had fallen asleep on the couch curled up under her blanket by the fireplace.

Hedwig suddenly flew in with a letter for Harry.

Harry opened it and read it silently.

_**Harry, **_

_**So sorry it took a while to reply, Buckbeak and me traveled more north. Anyway, I am very amused indeed. Naming the baby after me, I'm not just amused I'm very happy to hear this. Hermione reminds me so very much of your mother. Give me an update soon, I hope she's doing all right. Also how is everything going with the Triwizard Tournament?**_

_**Sirius**_

Harry got a piece of parchment and quill. He soaked his quill in ink and wrote back right away.

_**Dear Sirius, **_

_**The Tournament is going...okay. I was able to get the egg from the dragon (Hungranian Horntail) but the new problem is I have to figure out the egg's clue to make it to the Second task. It's proving to be harder than I thought. And we found out the baby is a boy so he will be named Sirius without a doubt. Hermione's doing all right, she just got some helpful potions from the hospital wing. I'll write back before Christmas**_

_**Harry**_

Hedwig flew off with the letter. Harry cuddled Hermione on the couch. He noticed she was shivering so he held her keeping her warm.

Hermione was changed into her blue pajamas, shivering. Harry pointed his wand at the dimming fireplace. "Incendio", he said softly.

More flames erupted warming the room back up. Harry cuddled Hermione and soon it was nearly 11. Harry got up and carried Hermione to bed. She truly was exhausted.


	12. Yule Ball

**Author's Note: There is gonna be a sequel to this...it will be called "The Potter Family" which is their epilogue life. **

"Bloody hell Harry...how do you get one to ask? They travel in ruddy packs!", said Ron. It was December 23...the following day would be Christmas Eve...and the Yule Ball.

Harry was of course going with Hermione, Neville was going with Ginny. Ron on the other hand...was not doing so well.

It was quite the blizzard outside the castle, snow falling down almost violently, the winds were very strong too, it was 30 below zero, most unusual cold for England.

"What about Fleur?", asked Harry. "Oh bloody hell don't mention her again", said Ron grimly. "What happened?", asked Harry.

Ron just shook his head and sunk in the armchair. "What the?", asked Harry. "You don't want to know how that went", explained Ginny.

"Is there no one for him?", asked Harry. Ron groaned depressed. "The only girl I know who doesn't have a date is Padma", replied Ginny.

Hermione came down the dormitory stairs. "Hey Mione", smiled Harry, he got up and went over to her. She had been resting all day. She was not having a good day at all.

Earlier she had to leave Ancient Runes early due to intense back pains...by Transfiguration McGonagall ordered her to bed rest for the day.

It was mostly the back aches, but also some stomach pains. "How are you feeling baby?", asked Harry worriedly.

"I think its gone", replied Hermione softly. Harry helped her to the couch by the fireplace. "Did you take anymore pain potion?", asked Harry rubbing her back.

"Yes...I got permission to take it a third time", replied Hermione. "It's that bad?", asked Ginny worriedly, everyone suddenly completely forgetting Ron's problem.

Ron simply looked at them like "What about me?!", but kept his mouth shut. Hermione bit her lip. "Yes...it was. I could barely walk earlier", she admitted.

Hermione was a strong girl indeed but she was young. So this was naturally hard on her. Although Madam Pomfrey was impressed...Hermione was as healthy as an older woman would be for pregnant...until today that is.

"Does it still hurt sweetie?", asked Harry worriedly, he rubbed her back gently. "It's really gotten mild...I think I'm okay now", replied Hermione.

"Mione if you don't feel up to the Yule ball tomorrow night...", began Harry. Hermione suddenly looked panicked.

"The Yule ball! Ginny come upstairs with me!", she cried, she got up grabbing Ginny's hand and the girls vanished up the stairs.

Harry blinked while Ron continued to moan miserably. "Hermione what's wrong?", asked Ginny. "Ginny I need help! With my dress!", cried Hermione.

"Oh! Let me see it", said Ginny. Hermione showed her the gorgeous pink dress. Ginny was able to alter it magically for Hermione so it would fit her.

Hermione tried it on after and it fit perfectly...her stomach was barely visible in it. "Oh Ginny thank you!", cried Hermione relieved.

"No problem sweetie", said Ginny. Hermione got dressed back in her pajamas and went back downstairs. "Everything okay?", asked Harry.

"Yes sorry Harry...Ginny had to alter my dress", replied Hermione. "So you feel okay going?", asked Harry worried for her health.

"Of course! I'm not missing that", said Hermione determined. "Um hello...dateless guy here", Ron groaned.

"Oh quit your whining and go with Padma", said Hermione annoyed with Ron's overly whining. "I'll go ask her", said Ron grimly getting up finally.

The following day came quickly, and soon evening was upon them. The blizzard had mostly blown over however it continued to snow gently outside. The violent storm turned into a beautiful snowfall.

Students in tuxedos, dress robes and gowns were crowding the Entrance Hall Harry had a black tuxedo on looking very handsome indeed.

"Bloody hell!", said Ron, he was stuck in traditional woman like dress robes. "Why'd mom give you nice robes?!", demanded Ron.

"Well...yours are more traditional", pointed out Harry. "They're ancient!", said Ron. "Murder me Harry...don't let anyone see me like this", said Ron.

They soon made it down to the Entrance Hall, Neville was in a fancy black tuxedo with Ginny, who looked very cute.

Padma had on an orange and pink dress. "Don't you look...dashing", she commented to Ron. "Oh there you are Potter, where is Miss. Granger?", asked McGonagall.

"She should be down in a moment", replied Harry. "All right, it is traditional the first four champions are the first to dance", said McGonagall.

Harry nodded, suddenly Hermione looked from behind a wall. She began to walk down the marble staircase.

Harry turned and saw her, his eyes grew wide at how beautiful she looked. Her hair was up and curly and her earrings were pink and silver flowers.

Most impressive the way Ginny did the dress, no one could tell she was pregnant. Hermione made it down the steps and blushed at Harry.

"You look...gorgeous", said Harry. He wanted to find an even stronger word but couldn't. "Thanks", said Hermione blushing.

Harry noticed Hermione was wearing cute fancy white flat shoes instead of heels to be safe, very smart move.

The Great Hall doors opened and the champions walked in arm and arm. Cedric and Cho walked in, then Viktor and a 6th year Ravenclaw girl.

And then Fleur and a seventh year Gryffindor. Behind them Harry and Hermione walked arm and arm. Ron watched with Padma.

They walked out to the dance floor. Flitwick started the classical music and the couples began dancing slowly.

Harry had his hand on Hermione's waste, they danced slower but much more romantically. Filch was dancing with his cat Mrs. Noris while Neville and Ginny danced together.

Hagrid and Madam Maxime were dancing awkwardly. "Hermione were you okay today?", asked Harry softly as they danced.

"Not much different from yesterday...but tonight I'm okay. It seems to just go on during the day", replied Hermione.

"You sure honey?", asked Harry worriedly. "Oh Harry stop worrying and lets enjoy this", smiled Hermione, she kissed him softly and they continued to dance.

The classical music continued to play, when it got to the more wild and fun music, Harry and Hermione took a break for a drink.

The drinks were water, Pumpkin juice, punch and butterbeer. Harry got Hermione and himself punch. "I can't get over how hot it is", said Hermione fanning herself with her hand.

She drank the punch slowly. They saw Ron and Padma dancing to the wild music...Ron falling at some point.

"Ouch...that's embarrassing", said Harry. "Neville and Ginny certainly hit it off", smirked Hermione. "Where are they?", asked Harry not seeing them.

"Check a car carriage out back", muttered Hermione. Harry turned red. "Snape will be pulling them out soon", said Harry.

Soon the music went to a more romantic and slow song called "Magic works". Harry and Hermione danced closely to it.

Harry held Hermione as they danced, Hermione's head resting on his shoulder. This night felt so...right. So romantic. Harry suddenly regretted ever fearing Hermione's pregnancy.

Because ever since she did get pregnant...they were even closer than ever. Harry always thought he had no family. But he realized he was wrong. So very wrong.

His family was here in his arms. Hermione was his family. And the unborn child inside her womb. After they finished school, Harry will purpose to her, they'll get married, live in Godric's Hollow.

And surely have more children. "Hermione...one day how many children total sound to you?", asked Harry softly.

Hermione giggled. "Three", she replied. "Three sounds perfect", agreed Harry. "It's so peaceful, so beautiful Harry", said Hermione.

"We'll be together forever Mione, I promise you this. You, me and Sirius", Harry placed his hand on Hermione's stomach.

Hermione smiled softly. Harry held her closer as they danced, after sharing a tender kiss they continued to dance like this for some time.

Harry knew this was his family...but he also knew he had to protect them. He couldn't lose his family again. He swore to protect Hermione and the baby with his life.

Harry and Hermione retired to bed 2 hours later, both tired...pacifically Hermione. Outside in one of the courtyards, in car carriages some students were taking things next level.

One carriage rocked and Snape stormed over. He waved his wand blasting the door open to reveal Neville and Ginny.

Neville was on top of Ginny while Ginny had her dress off. "30 points from Gryffindor!", yelled Snape ripping them both out of the carriage.


	13. Second Task

**Author's Note: PLEASE review!**

Two weeks have passed since Christmas, and students were returning to be there for the Second Task. The snow mostly melted but the cold air remained since it was still winter. It began to rain much more now, and every day was cloudy.

The skies filled with gray clouds and the air was freezing cold. Harry and Hermione were on the Covered bridge, Hermione was six months pregnant now and things were not going too well at all.

She struggled a lot with back pains plus she had a lot of days where she did not feel well at all. It got to the point where she had to take off a bunch of classes...she could only attend two.

They were Ancient Runes and Potions. Madam Pomfrey grew increasingly worried about Hermione's health and the baby's.

Harry was the one who was really a wreck. He felt so worried for Hermione and scared for the baby. Hermione and Harry stopped walking and looked out the bridge open windows.

"Mione, you really should take off Potions", said Harry worriedly. Hermione was rather pale and breathing deeply.

"Harry I can't do that. I can't afford to take off anymore classes...", said Hermione weakly. She had her hand on her swollen stomach.

"But baby...the school year will soon be over...you need your rest", said Harry. "Harry don't worry...you got the task to worry about...besides...", Hermione suddenly was interrupted but a sharp pain and a kick in her stomach.

"Whoa...", she panted, she clutched her stomach with one hand, the other holding onto the bridge. "What? Is the baby coming?", asked Harry panicked.

"Harry I'm only six months for heaven's sake", panted Hermione, she took deep focused breaths trembling a little.

"You sure it isn't early?", asked Harry placing a hand on her shoulder. "Positive...I'd be able to tell...besides if it was this early we'd be in trouble...", breathed Hermione.

She took a few more deep breaths and the pain eventually faded. "I think its over", she breathed. Harry sighed in relief.

"I think it was practice contractions...but its awfully early for them", said Hermione. Harry stroked her hair and rubbed her stomach gently.

"Easy sweetie, just relax", soothed Harry holding her protectively in his arms. Hermione seemed to relax in his arms seeming tired.

"Harry...I won't lie. I'm scared", she said. "I am too...", admitted Harry. "I'm mainly scared about the birth...anything could go wrong at my age...Harry what if...what if I can't do it...what if I lose the baby..what if...I...", said Hermione.

"Stop it", said Harry softly. He looked into her brown eyes. "Hermione please don't think like that. You're a strong girl...you'll do perfect honey. And I'm gonna be right there holding your hand", soothed Harry.

"Really?", asked Hermione. "Of course...you can break my hand if you want to", said Harry making Hermione chuckle weakly.

Hermione smiled feeling a little better she then had another thought. "Harry. You didn't figure that egg out did you?", she said.

Harry's smile faded. "Okay I didn't...", he started. "Harry the task is two days from now!", cried Hermione. "Look honey I don't want you worrying about my problems...I'll figure it out", said Harry.

"Hey Potter!", said Cedric, he walked over. "Look I never returned the favor for you telling me about the dragons", said Cedric.

"Forget about it I'm sure you would have done the same thing", said Harry. "That's right...you know the Prefects bathroom on the fifth floor? It's not a bad place for a bath", said Cedric he winked and left.

"Prefects bathroom...", said Hermione. "I'll check it out tonight", said Harry. "But first Ginny asked me to bring you to the Gryffindor common room, she said it was a surprise", said Harry.

Hermione blinked, they walked to the seventh floor into the common room. Once they walked through the portrait, Hermione gasped.

The entire common room was decorated in blue, there were blue balloons, and tons of presents and cake. Ginny, Katie, Angilina, Parvati and Lavender were all there.

"Surprise mommy", smiled Ginny sweetly. "Oh Ginny its so beautiful!", cried Hermione as Ginny hugged her.

"Now Harry this is a girls only party, you go upstairs with the guys in the boys dormitory", said Ginny taking full control.

Harry went up to see Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus, Fred and George. There was butterbeer, snacks and such.

Downstairs Hermione opened gifts from everyone. Ginny got her the cutest set of baby feet pajamas. They were dark purple with golden snitches on it.

Parvati got her a box of different baby toys, all plush. They were owls, cats, phoenixes and teddy bears. Katie got her a rocking Hippogriff while Lavender got her baby blankets.

Angilina got her a plush Quffale ball while Ginny also got her a baby swing and a baby mobile that had owls dangling from it.

"You girls are the best", smiled Hermione. "You thought we wouldn't give you a baby shower? I skipped Defense against the dark arts while Katie ran out of Potions, Snape chasing her", giggled Ginny.

"I didn't cause any of you trouble did I?", asked Hermione worriedly. "Of course not", said Ginny. "These gifts are amazing...Ginny did you make these pajamas?", asked Hermione.

"Actually yes, mom helped a little during Christmas", replied Ginny. "Thank you so much and these blankets are so soft", smiled Hermione.

"Hey...how have you been feeling?", asked Katie worriedly. "I'm sure I'll be okay guys...it just hasn't been the easiest pregnancy", replied Hermione softly.

After enjoying cake and pumpkin juice with the girls, pretty soon the baby shower ended. Harry helped Hermione bring the gifts to their bedroom which also had a nursery.

The crib was white with blue bedding. Hermione put the plush owl and plush teddy bear in the crib. "Harry I love this pajamas", said Hermione.

"Same here...they're so cute", agreed Harry. He loved the golden snitches sewed onto the dark purple fabric. "I think he'll be a seeker one day", said Harry.

"No way...a beater for sure", said Hermione. She said this due to the baby's strong kicking. "Has he been hurting you honey?", asked Harry wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"He's been kicking like crazy all day", replied Hermione. Harry rubbed her stomach gently.

By evening Hermione went to bed early. She propped pillows under her back which ached a lot. Harry made sure she was warm and left the common room with the egg.

He went to a portrait on the Grand staircase. "Boiled Beetles", he said the password. The portrait swung open, Harry entered and was now on the fifth floor.

He walked down the corridor and entered the bathroom. The bath tub was huge, pool sized. Harry sighed, he filled the bath with warm water and got undressed.

He got in the bubble filled bath, suddenly he heard a voice. "I'd try putting it in the water", she said. Harry blinked seeing Moaning Myrtle.

"Oh dear Merlin...", said Harry, he covered himself with bubbles. "Hello Harry! Long time, no see", Myrtle floated over to the bath.

"Myrtle...did you say trying putting it in the water?", asked Harry. "Ohhh that's what the handsome one did", said Myrtle.

She suddenly moved closer, Harry moving away from her. This was beyond creepy for him. Freaky thoughts of himself being molested by a Hogwarts ghost...he could see Rita Skeeter's headline now.

"Well go on, open it", said Myrtle. Harry open the egg underwater and heard a song. When it ended he came up from under water.

"Myrtle are there mermaids in the black lake?", asked Harry. "Ohhh very good", said Myrtle she suddenly began rubbing her shoulder against Harry's.

Harry flinched away, freaked out. Suddenly the doors opened. "Harry?", it was Hermione she then blinked seeing Myrtle in the bath with Harry.

"Hermione! This isn't what it looks like!", Harry moved far off from Myrtle. Hermione was silent, she seemed to be studying the scene. She then turned to Myrtle. "Get your disgusting hands off my boyfriend you see through whining scarlet woman", she growled.

Myrtle began wailing and dived down the toilet. "Hermione I swear to god I didn't...", began Harry. "I know Harry...you look traumatized. I can tell", said Hermione softly.

"It cost me almost to get molested by Myrtle but I figured out the clue", said Harry. Harry got out and got dressed. "What is it?", asked Hermione. "Mermaids, the black lake...but how am I gonna breathe under water?", asked Harry.

"What are you doing up Mione?", asked Harry. "Kicking...and some pain", replied Hermione. Harry nodded, they went back to the common room.

The day of the Second Task arrived, Neville gave Harry gillyweed to use. But starting the morning, Harry couldn't find Hermione or Ron.

"Damn it...Neville have you seen Hermione anywhere?", asked Harry worriedly. "She must be in the stands", said Neville.

Harry breathed heavy worried as they walked down to the black lake. The fact he couldn't find Hermione panicked him .

"Ginny said she's not in the castle so she must have went to the stands", said Neville. "Same goes for Ron", added Neville. "That doesn't make sense though", said Harry.

They walked down to the docks. "Last night something was stolen from each of our champions. A treasure. Now these four treasures lie at the bottom of the black lake", said Dumbledore.

"Treasure...", said Harry thinking. "Oh my god...", Harry thought...what if Hermione was down there. "If Dumbledore...put her down there in her condition...that...that idiot", growled Harry.

Harry, Cedric, Viktor and Fleur prepared to dive in. Harry ate the awful tasting gillyweed and they dived in the water.

As Harry grew gills and began to swim, he thought. Dumbledore wouldn't do this unless he was sure Hermione would be safe.

Harry still felt panicked though, he swam faster through the lake. Despite the lake looking crystal clean on its surface, under it was mucky and green.

Harry swam through some seaweed and saw a creature swim passed at high speed. Harry looked closely...it was a mermaid.

Harry followed it...he knew it would lead him to Hermione. Grindylows were not far at all, they were swimming on the sides starring at Harry creepily.

Harry dived deeper under a large rock, he swam through an underwater tunnel and once out of it he saw four people, they seemed unconscious and were tied.

Harry swam up, he saw Ron, Cho, Fleur's sister and...Hermione. Harry swam up to her, she was unconscious and seemed to be holding her breath.

It had to be some type of spell to keep her alive...but Harry knew it would wear off within the hour. "Sorry mate", Harry said to Ron. He had to save Hermione.

Suddenly a shark swam over, it was Viktor. He grabbed Ron's rope with his fangs and broke him loose. Cedric swam over using the bubble head charm, he got Cho.

He showed Harry his waterproof watch, Harry only had a half an hour left. Harry nodded, he pulled out his wand.

"Diffendo!", he yelled, it severed the rope. Harry grabbed Hermione and swam up. Fleur got her sister. As Harry swam back, a half an hour nearly was up.

Suddenly, Grindylows growled and began biting Harry's legs, his gills and fins fading. Harry kicked them off, he then pointed his wand.

A spell erupted and paralyzed the grindylows. But they woke back up and began biting and attacking violently. Harry kicked at them while swimming up fast. Suddenly Hermione's body seemed to go limp, before it was stiff like when she was petrified.

It was telling Harry the spell wore off and now she couldn't breathe. Harry felt himself struggling for air. A grindylow snarled and suddenly bit Hermione's arm, blood flowing out.

Harry waved his wand hitting that Grindylow hard, he then waved it again creating a barrier around them.

Harry swam up fast now and finally they reached the surface. Harry panted while Hermione coughed violently gasping for air.

Harry helped her swim to the dock. "You're safe now Mione", he said. They made it to the docks. Harry helped Hermione up and got blankets for her.

Hermione coughed up a bunch of water, shaking violently. "Breathe Hermione,come on sweetie", said Harry fearfully rubbing her back.

Hermione panted, gasping. She seemed to finish coughing up water and lay limply in Harry's arms, her energy completely drained.

"You're all right baby, its okay", soothed Harry holding her tightly to himself. He felt her stomach...everything felt fine, the baby kicking.

Madam Pomfrey, glaring at Dumbledore, came over to check on Hermione. She wrapped a bandage around Hermione's arm and made sure the baby was okay.

"She's all right so is the baby", said Madam Pomfrey. Harry nodded sighing in relief. He held her tighter.

"Attention, Harry Potter has made it third place due to the grindylows. Cedric is first place while Fleur is fourth!", said Dumbledore.

Hermione cuddled into Harry for warmth. Soon they went back to the castle.


	14. Happening Early

"I still think Dumbledore is a complete git for putting you in that lake!", ranted Harry. A month had passed since the second task. Hermione was seven months pregnant. They were in the library together. It was early morning, a free period from classes.

Hermione felt like spending the morning in the library, "Harry Dumbledore would have never put me in that lake if there was real danger", said Hermione softly. "I know but...he had me a nervous wreck that day", admitted Harry.

Hermione smiled. "What?", asked Harry. "I just find it sweet...", replied Hermione. Harry sighed calming down. "Hey how are you feeling today Mione?", asked Harry worriedly.

"Tired...the baby's kicking a lot", replied Hermione softly. "Really?", asked Harry feeling her belly. Sure enough he felt kicking against his hand.

"Easy little guy", soothed Harry. Hermione smiled. "Harry...it won't be long now...only...two months", said Hermione.

"Just two months we're going to be parents", said Harry. "Are you scared?", he asked Hermione worried. "Terrified...you?", asked Hermione being honest.

"Same...but I know we'll be all right", replied Harry. "Somehow we'll make it through it", said Harry, he wrapped his arm around Hermione.

During Potions class, they were mixing Wiggenweild Potion. "Weasley would you please try to stir properly? The day you get it the correct color will be a miracle", sneered Snape.

Ron rolled his eyes, he stirred too long and instead of it turning blue, it turned yellow and smoked up. Harry added Fire seeds to his potion while Hermione stirred hers perfectly.

"Hey Hermione, how's the baby?", asked Ginny worriedly. "Kicking like mad...", replied Hermione softly.

"Has he been all day?", asked Ginny. "Yeah...he hasn't eased up much", replied Hermione. Harry rubbed her stomach worried about the baby causing her discomfort.

Distracted, Harry's potion smoked up. "POTTER!", yelled Snape angrily. Harry quickly stirred it stopping the smoke.

"I've had just about enough of this little soap opera of yours with your girlfriend", sneered Snape. "That's a muggle TV show...how did Snape know about it?", blinked Hermione.

"Oh...that...", said Ginny. Harry and Hermione blinked. I'll tell you after class", said Ginny.

Class ended after the usual two hours and they went to the great hall for lunch. "Hermione baby aren't you gonna eat?", asked Harry noticing she hadn't filled her plate.

"I'm not hungry...just thirsty", replied Hermione drinking pumpkin juice. "Seriously?", asked Ron shocked stuffing his face.

Ginny then lay out a daily prophet. There was a photo of Harry and Hermione embracing before the First task, Hermione's stomach visible.

Hermione grabbed it reading it aloud.

_**Hogwarts Love, Secrets and Drama**_

_**Me, myself and I Rita Skeeter had all the juicy details for the big news at Hogwarts. And I'm not even talking about Harry Potter being in the Triwizard tournament at 12! Oh no I speak of his dramatic love life. His girlfriend has indeed fallen pregnant, both forced to become adults at the age of 12. It seems however Harry Potter may not**_

_**be the father at all. There is**_

_**a high possibilty the baby is really Viktor's**_

_**or maybe Ron Weasley's...there could always be the**_

_**possibility its Hufflepuff hottie Cedric Diggory's baby. **_

_**So we have four possible fathers, after all Hermione Granger does**_

_**have a taste for famous wizards. We simply will not know until the baby is born now will we? **_

Hermione gritted her teeth her fists clenching the paper so tightly the paper was crumpled in her hands. "That complete twisted gossiping...bitch!", snarled Hermione tearing the paper up.

Harry felt his blood boil. "12?! 12?!", he yelled. "She knows we're 14...to think some people believe this rubbish", said Hermione.

"We can't let her get to us", sighed Harry. Hermione nodded, she finished her juice and soon they returned to the common room.

Soon it was late at night, Harry asleep in bed. He shook and sweated in his sleep, having the same dream again.

He saw Peter Pettigrew, Voldemort and Crouch's son...and a large serpent. "No! The boy is everything! It cannot be done without him!", sneered Voldemort's voice from a dark armchair.

He yelled this at a cowering Pettigrew. The room was so dark, so old. The creaking on the floorboards was so loud...not even a mouse could sneak by without the snake hearing it.

"It will happen in the Spring...everything is set", said Voldemort. "I will not disappoint you my lord", promised Crouch's son.

"Good. Do not let anyone slip in with him..whoever does will be killed, that will be your job Wormtail", sneered Voldemort.

"Yes my lord", said Pettigrew quivering. "No one can interfere", growled Voldemort. Suddenly the snake hissed, then seeming to speak in snake language.

"Nagini tells me someone is standing right out the door", growled Voldemort. Suddenly there was a flash of blinding green light.

Harry clutched his scar in his sleep shaking. "HARRY!", cried Hermione waking him. Harry's eyes flew open, he grabbed his glasses.

Hermione was sitting up by him, shaking and pale, both hands on her stomach. "Hermione?", he blinked.

"Harry...I'm in a lot of pain", she cried urgently. This made Harry forget the dream. "Mione is the baby coming?", asked Harry worriedly.

"No...no...he can't be!", cried Hermione but she sounded scared and unsure. Harry turned a light on. Hermione clutched her stomach in pain she closed her eyes tightly gritting her teeth. "Oh god...no...no! Not now! It's too soon!", cried Hermione fearfully.

"Hermione baby, breathe. Deep breaths", soothed Harry. Hermione clutched his hand breathing heavily. "Maybe its just practice contractions baby, it has to be", soothed Harry stroking her hair and rubbing her belly.

Hermione took deep breaths, praying that's all it was. She suddenly felt a sharp pain rip through her womb...this was no practice. It was real.

"Oh god! Harry this is not practice! It's happening now!", cried Hermione urgently. "What?! Oh my god...okay", Harry got up, got dressed and they soon got to St Mungos hospital.

Healer Maggie saw them. "Hermione?", she asked worriedly. She was Hermione's healer for the pregnancy.

"She's in labor", replied Harry. "It's happening early", whimpered Hermione scared. "Oh dear! All right, bring her back here", said Maggie urgently.

They got to a labor room, Hermione was laying on the bed propped up on pillows. Hermione breathed heavily.

"Okay sweetie you're about 4 centimeters dialated", said Maggie. "Maggie can't you stop the labor? It's too soon!", cried Hermione fearfully.

"I'll try honey, here take these potions", said Maggie. She gave Hermione a few different potions to help.

Harry held Hermione's hand as they waited anxiously hoping the potions would work. "Please work...", pleaded Hermione weakly.

"Oh baby", said Harry worriedly. They waited anxiously...things seemed to mild down but just when they were hopeful, Hermione cried out in pain.

"Oh god, oh god! Harry!", she cried scared. "I'm here Mione, I'm here", soothed Harry. "The potions aren't working...this baby wants out tonight...you dialated to 6 centimeters honey", said Maggie worriedly.

"Will the baby be all right?", cried Hermione fearfully. "Honey...I...I can't say either way. Its very early", said Maggie.

Hermione's eyes filled with fear. "And Hermione? Is she going to be okay?", asked Harry. "Most likely", replied Maggie.

Hermione took deep breathes, she trembled. "It will be all right baby, you and little Sirius will be fine", soothed Harry but he felt just as scared.

A few hours passed by, Hermione was in agony. She was young and had a lot of trouble enduring these contractions.

"Harry...ice chips", she pleaded. Harry gave her some, he had been giving her ice chips through the hours to keep her hydrated.

Hermione chewed them softly. "You holding up all right sweetie?", asked Maggie. Hermione nodded weakly.

"It will be over soon honey you're doing fine", soothed Harry stroking her hair. "Harry...before I was scared about me...but now...I'm scared for the baby", whimpered Hermione.

"I know sweetie", said Harry. "Harry promise me something", said Hermione then. Harry listened. "If something happens...and you're forced to choose between my life and the baby's...please...choose the baby's", said Hermione.

Harry gaped at her. "Hermione nothing like that is gonna happen", said Harry. "Harry please just promise me...what if it did", said Hermione.

"Mione I can't promise that...I can't", said Harry, this was breaking his heart, hearing Hermione talk like this.

Hermione was about to press the matter when she suddenly cried out in pain. "Whoa, whoa! Oh god...ow!", cried Hermione clutching her stomach.

"Easy honey, just breathe, breathe Mione", soothed Harry. "Harry get Maggie something feels different!", cried Hermione urgently breathing rapidly.

"Maggie!", yelled Harry urgently. Maggie came in. "Hermione what are you feeling?", asked Maggie worriedly. "Pressure...alot!", replied Hermione.

"You're nearly dialated", said Maggie. Hermione trembled scared to death. "Oh god...", she cried. "Easy honey, easy. You're okay its gonna be fine", soothed Harry holding her hand.

"Harry I'm so scared", she cried. "Hermione you just dialated!", said Maggie. At the same time her water broke.

"This is it Mione", said Harry, he held her hand, he got behind her on the bed holding her in his arms supporting her.

"Okay Hermione push!", said Maggie. Hermione pushed with all her might, she closed her eyes tightly in pain.

"That's it...you're doing so well...okay now breathe", said Maggie. Hermione fell back in Harry's arms catching her breath.

"Okay Hermione same thing again, at the next contraction, push", said Maggie. Hermione felt a contraction hit and she pushed hard.

"That's it baby, you're doing great", encouraged Harry helping her sit up more. Hermione gritted her teeth in pain pushing.

"Okay rest sweetie", said Maggie. Hermione fell back breathing heavy. She began to feel overheated. After a few more pushes, suddenly Hermione felt an intense burning pain.

She cried out and stopped pushing. "Oh god! Ow! Harry it burns!", she cried. "It will sweetie, it will...the baby's head is crowning", explained Maggie.

"Just breathe honey, breathe through it", said Harry worriedly. "Honey you're contracting again, push!", said Maggie.

"No..no! I can't it hurts too much!", cried Hermione shaking her head. "Yes you can baby, come on we're so close!", encouraged Harry.

"No more...it hurts too much!", cried Hermione. "Mione, baby, look at me", said Harry. Hermione panted looking at him.

"Sweetheart you CAN do this! You are the strongest most stubborn girl I know...and that's why I love you so much Hermione. You can do this. Our baby needs you...Sirius needs you", soothed Harry.

Hermione trembled, she thought of holding her new baby boy in her arms...only that gave her the energy. Hermione clutched onto Harry's hand tightly and pushed hard, she screamed in pain.

"The head's out Hermione! Just one more big push!", said Maggie. Hermione fell back needing air, Harry wiped her forehead with a washcloth.

Hermione panted heavily, she finally pushed one more time and she felt intense relief. She fell back gasping for air, exhusated.

But she opened her eyes...realizing something was wrong. She didn't hear the baby crying. "What's wrong with him?!", cried Hermione fearfully.

"He's not breathing", replied Maggie, she was working on the very tiny baby. Harry and Hermione watched in horror. "No...", cried Hermione tears forming.

"He can't be...you worked so hard", said Harry, fear rising in his chest. Then Hermione heard the most beautiful sound...the sound of a baby coughing and then crying.

Maggie sighed in relief and smiled. "Let me hold him!", cried Hermione holding her arms out. "Here you go", smiled Maggie handing Hermione the tiny baby carefully, the baby was wrapped in a blue blanket.

"Oh Harry...he's so perfect", cried Hermione her eyes full of wonder. "You did perfect Hermione, and yes he's so cute", smiled Harry.

Hermione cuddled the baby. "Oh his hands are so tiny!", cooed Hermione. The baby opened his eyes. "Hi sweetie! Oh you're so precious", cried Hermione.

"Hey little guy", said Harry smiling. Sirius yawned cutely.


End file.
